kung fu panda: Leyendas de oscuridad
by Fant Art histories
Summary: Po tendrá que salvar al mundo de una terrible amenaza
1. Chapter 1: Un terrible y feroz enemigo

**Kung fu panda: leyendas de oscuridad**

**Capítulo 1: Un terrible y feroz enemigo.**

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que derrotamos a Lord Shen y salvamos toda China. Después de ese gran acontecimiento, tanto el Valle de la Paz como China habían estado muy tranquilos. No había tantos crímenes como antes por lo que pudimos tener tiempo para mejorar nuestras técnicas y reforzar nuestro kung fu. También, hubo muchos cambios, no solo en Gognmen sino en la actitud de mis amigos. Habían cambiado mucho desde entonces. Creo que desde que ese gran cañón me impactó y casi me provoca la muerte, los Cinco Furiosos, en especial Tigresa, se habían vuelto muy sobre protectores conmigo. Es más, cuando llegamos al Valle de la Paz, Tigresa se enojó mucho conmigo empezó a reñirme porque no la obedecí en la Prisión de Gognmen, aunque, si no hubiera hecho eso, yo me encontraría con los demás atado con esas cadenas y Shifu no habría llegado a tiempo para salvarnos. Pero, a parte de eso, también ocurrieron otras cosas alucinantes en el Valle, al menos para mí. Mi padre se estaba pensando en dejar la herencia a mi tío. Parece que ha comprendido lo mucho que significa para mí el kung fu, aunque, no estoy seguro de si se lo dará o no. Otra buena noticia es que Shifu ya no me trataba tan mal como antes, ahora en vez de llamarme "estúpido panda fofo" solo me grita "¡panda!" cuando se pone nervioso.

Otro gran acontecimiento es que los Cinco Furiosos, Shifu y yo, habíamos decidido cambiar nuestro aspecto. Algunos más que otros, pero, según mi opinión, una de las que más había cambiado de todos era Tigresa. Había cambiado su vestimenta roja por una de color azul celeste con unos estampados amarillos que le hacían parecer más joven. Su pelaje, se había vuelto de un precioso color naranja que le marcaba las manchas de todo su cuerpo. Su físico, había tomado forma. Hacía mucho ejercicio y practicaba día a día los nuevos movimientos que nos enseñaba Shifu y me atreveré a decir que se había vuelto casi más fuerte que yo. Su comportamiento y su actitud habían mejorado. Ya no era tan fría como antes. Siempre intenta sacar una sonrisa en los momentos de diversión y su relación con Shifu y conmigo ha mejorado por momentos.

Shifu, en cambio, se había deteriorado. Ya no era tan hábil como antes y su imagen estaba más desfigurada, pero eso no quiere decir que no siga impresionándonos con sus alucinantes movimientos. Su cara, había perdido prácticamente el color. Las cejas, habían crecido bastante al igual que su barba y su gran bigote. Su visión, había empeorado tanto que tubo que comprarse unas lentes para poder ver a distancia. También, tubo que verse obligado a usar un bastón para poder caminar. De todas formas, Shifu ya no era tan joven como antes ,y ya se cansaba más fácilmente. Pero no todo de él es negativo. Una de las cosas positivas es que volvió a ser el Shifu alegre y divertido del que hablaba la antigua leyenda, la que todos veíamos como muerta.

Mono se volvió más ágil. El pelaje le oscureció bastante. Ya no tenía ese color amarillo tan intenso sino un marrón claro con una mezcla de amarillo que apenas se apreciaba. Había cambiado mucho tanto en las técnicas como en el kung fu pero aún seguía conservando sus molestas bromas que, cada vez, iban empeorando, al menos para las víctimas.

Víbora no había cambiado mucho físicamente. Lo único que la diferenciaba era su simpatía hacia los demás. Después de lo mal que lo pasaron todos con el ataque de Lord Shen, Víbora se había vuelto un poco más sensible con los demás. Por otra parte, sus técnicas iban en aumento. Durante todo este tiempo había aprendido más de 10 técnicas nuevas y diferentes utilidades para la marioneta mortal.

Grulla, había decidido cambiar de sombrero. El otro que tenía era ya muy antiguo, y, por otra parte, no le gustaba ir de un lado para otro en su busca, porque a la más mínima, se le iba de al cabeza. Por suerte, el nuevo sombrero no se iba con el viento, pues contaba con una sujeción en la parte inferior. Era bastante grueso y resistente y su forma era más o menos circular. A decir verdad, se parecía bastante al otro que tenía. Por otro lado, Grulla había estado todo este tiempo practicando unos ataques en picado para prevenir los ataques frontales. Aunque había algunos que se le resistían, yo se que algún día los dominará.

Mantis no había cambiado mucho de físico pero sí de carácter. Había pasado de ser una persona tranquila y divertida a ser el aliado perfecto para las bromas de Mono. Era bastante incómodo con Mono pues imagínense con otro más… En fin, como ya dije, Mantis se había convertido en el mejor aliado de Mono, y, a parte de hacer bromas, también picaba a la gente con cosas como: "oye me he fijado en como la miras", "¿se ve hermoso, verdad?"… Si os soy sincero, la primera me la hizo a mí con una aldeana que era muy fea y no fue agradable porque estuvo con la idea de que yo sentía algo por ella. La otra broma, se la hizo a Víbora con Mono, y no salió tan bien como Mantis esperaba…

Yo, en cambio, había dejado de comer como antes y me había puesto a hacer mucho ejercicio. Quería mantenerme en forma, y, por otra parte, con el enemigo tan poderoso que habíamos tenido hace unos meses, tenía miedo de que viniera otro aún más poderoso y que yo no estuviese a su altura. Así que comencé a practicar nuevos movimientos que Shifu nos había encomendado y me esforcé tanto en los entrenamientos, que, antes de que quisiera darme cuenta, había perdido 10 kilos y mis bíceps, habían tomado algo de musculatura.

En estos momentos, me encuentro con Shifu en la Ruta del Dragón. Quiero aprender uno de los artes más poderosos que existen. La meditación. Por eso, me levanté temprano, mucho antes de que el gong sonara.

-Bueno Po, espero que hayas desayunado bien porque hoy tendrás un entrenamiento especial.- Dijo Shifu dirigiéndome una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe por eso, ya desayuné.-

Shifu sonrió y se dirigió lentamente hacia las velas. Mientras las encendía, me hizo un gesto para que le acompañara. Acto seguido, se sentó en el suelo de la húmeda cueva y me miró seriamente para que yo también lo hiciera.

-Como todos sabemos, la meditación es una técnica difícil de realizar. Muchos maestros importantes del kung fu, como el Maestro Yao, tuvieron que poner mucho sacrificio por su parte y estuvieron toda su vida meditando. Te aseguro que cuando la domines, serás capaz de hacer grandes cosas, como por ejemplo, mover cosas con la mente, derrotar a enemigos con solo mirarlos...-

-Woo, ¡como mola! Y… ¿Cómo se supone que aré eso?-

-Po, la meditación no se realiza así como así. Para dominarla, hay que tener contacto con el universo. Ese es un factor que conseguirás cuando olvides los miedos y las preocupaciones que rondan en tu mente.-

-¡Pero eso es imposible! ¿Cómo voy a dejar la mente en blanco?-

-Po, nada es imposible… Cierra los ojos.- Me ordenó Shifu.

-¡Echo!-

-Panda tómate esto enserio, es importante.-

-¡OH!, si si.-

-Bien, ahora respira lentamente para relajar el cuerpo. Esto servirá para equilibrar la energía Chi.-

-Eh… Maestro, ¿cuánto tiempo tengo que estar así?-

-Dentro de una hora vendré a ver cómo vas. Tengo que irme a despertar a los Cinco. ¡Nos vemos!-

-Pero Maestro, ¿cómo voy a estar una hora sin hacer nada?-

-¿No querías aprender el arte de la meditación?-Me dijo Shifu con picardía.

-Si pero…-

Shifu desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me dejó solo en la Ruta del Dragón. Me voy a aburrir mucho pero no tengo más remedio que quedarme aquí. Quiero aprender esa técnica cueste lo que cueste.

Después de varios minutos, Shifu llegó a las habitaciones de los Cinco Furiosos. Estaba esperando como de costumbre, a que el gong sonara.

(Ding)

-¡Buenos días Maestro!- Dijeron los Cinco.

-Buenos días alumnos, ¿habéis dormido bien?- Dijo Shifu mostrando una sonrisa.

-Si, todos hemos dormido bien, ¿y usted?- Dijo Víbora educadamente.

-Muy bien, gracias.- Dijo Shifu con una expresión alegre que apenas se le apreciaba.

-Maestro perdone que interrumpa esta interesante conversación pero… ¿y Po?- Dijo Tigresa algo confusa.

-No se preocupen por él, no se ha dormido. Está aprendiendo el arte de la meditación. Vendrá más tarde.-

-¿El arte de la meditación? ¿Po? Jajajaja- Dijo Mono riéndose.

-No le veo la gracia Mono. El arte de la meditación es un arte demasiado complejo. Solo los Maestros que sacrifican su tiempo consiguen dominarlo.- Dijo Tigresa defendiendo la decisión de su amigo.

-Pero Tigresa, es Po. Jajajaja.- Dijo Mono con un tono burlón.

-Mono, no te rías, es un entrenamiento muy duro. Deberías entender la postura de tu amigo.- Dijo Víbora algo enojada.

-Chicos, las discusiones llegan a más discusiones. Eso no os solucionará nada así que les ordeno que dejen esta disputa. Y Mono, ya que te crees tan listo, ¿por qué no meditas con Po esta noche? Además como tú eres más sabio que Po y sabes todo sobre la meditación, seguro que no tendrás ningún problema.- Dijo Shifu entre risas mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dar clases? Pero Maestro, yo no tengo idea de cómo…- Dijo Mono algo confuso.

-Venga chicos, vamos a desayunar. Hoy será un día bastante duro, quiero enseñaros nuevas técnicas para la defensa.- Dijo Shifu.

Los Cinco obedecieron a Shifu y se fueron rumbo a la cocina. Subiendo las escaleras, encontraron a Zen haciéndose cargo de la limpieza del Palacio. Se había convertido en su rutina diaria ya que Shifu no se encontraba con la capacidad para hacerlo debido a que la edad se lo impedía.

-Buenos días Zen, ¿qué tal la mañana?- Dijo Shifu saludando a su fiel mensajero.

-Bastante buena, la verdad.-Dijo Zen sonriente.

-Me alegro mucho Zen… Oye, ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Creo que ya tienes bastante por hoy.-

-No se preocupe Shifu. Sabe perfectamente que estoy haciendo esto porque quiero ayudarle, además el médico le dijo que no le convenía hacer tanto esfuerzo.-

-Sé que te preocupas mucho por mí, pero Zen, vete a descansar. Te llamaré al rato para que me ayudes.-

-Bueno, está bien, me iré. Pero quiero que todos le tengan vigilado. No quiero que haga nada.- Dijo Zen a los Cinco Furiosos mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-No te preocupes Zen, le tendremos bien vigilado.- Dijo Tigresa mirando seriamente a su maestro.

-Bueno… ¿Qué hacéis todos ahí parados? ¡Vamos! Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy.- Dijo Shifu intentando cambiar de tema.

-¡Sí, Maestro!- Contestaron todos al unísono.

Todos entraron a la cocina y para su sorpresa, el desayuno estaba servido. En la mesa, había todo tipo de comida. Había fideos, domplings, unos guisos de diferentes sabores, frutos, dulces… Las tazas de té estaban servidas para cada uno de los estudiantes, incluyendo al Maestro Shifu. Estas, desprendían un aroma muy dulce que comenzó a causar un deseo inmenso de devorar todo lo que había en la mesa a todos los presentes. Cada uno de los lugares de la mesa, contaba con unos cuencos llenos de sopa y, al lado, un plato con la comida favorita de cada uno de los guerreros.

Para Grulla, había unas cuantas sardinas con una salsa especial por encima. Estas, estaban espolvoreadas con cáscara de limón, que le daban un toque de sabor único.

Para Shifu, había todo un plato lleno con muchos tipos de frutos diferentes. Había peras, manzanas, naranjas, fresas, uvas y, por supuesto, un montón de rodajas de melocotón. Todo esto, estaba decorado en forma de relieve, lo que le daba un tono alegre al plato y bastante apetecible.

Mono, en cambio, tenía un plato lleno de galletas de almendra. Era lo que desayunaba todos los días, pero, esta vez, era diferente. Po había decidido comprar en la tienda del señor Tzu, unas galletas de almendra con distintos sabores como naranja, limón, fresa, macedonia, sandía…

Víbora, como no era tan especial para los desayunos, Po le sirvió unos cuántos pasteles de judía con un relleno de frutos secos que le daban ese tono crujiente que tanto le gustaba.

Tigresa, era una persona especial para los desayunos. La gustaba comer bien equilibrado porque quería seguir conservando su físico, así que Po la sirvió en el plato un pastel de tofu acompañado por un cóctel de frutas exóticas que le había servido en un vaso.

Mantis, era una persona que se comía todo lo que le servían en el plato y Po no tubo ningún problema en servirle el desayuno. Le puso unos cuántos domplings de crema acompañado de unos apetitosos cereales.

-Valla, cuanto desayuno.- Dijo Grulla bastante sorprendido.

-¡Qué buena pinta!- Dijo Mantis mientras se frotaba el estómago.

-Que bueno es Po. Tendríamos que dejarle algo de comida.- Dijo Víbora entusiasmada.

-Si, pero lo que me sorprende es que no se lo haya comido antes.- Dijo Tigresa boquiabierta.

-Chicos, coman cuanto quieran. Po ya ha desayunado bastante… Por cierto, recordarme cuando termine de desayunar que tengo que ir a por él.-Dijo Shifu mientras comenzaba a devorar lo que había en la mesa.

-Si, ¡pero deje de comerse todo!- Dijo Grulla mientras intentaba frenar a Shifu.

-Vale, podéis comeros lo que os de la gana, ¡pero mi tofu que quede intacto!- Dijo Tigresa mientras cogía rápidamente el plato de tofu para asegurarse de que nadie se lo iba a comer.

Todos comenzaron a desayunar, y en menos de diez minutos, la comida de la mesa había desaparecido por completo, excepto el plato de Tigresa, que aún no lo había acabado.

-Bueno chicos, me voy a buscar a Po así que compórtense y no hagan ninguna trastada.- Dijo Shifu mientras se levantaba de su sitio.

Shifu desapareció de la cocina en un instante y los Cinco, se quedaron solos esperando a que Tigresa acabara su plato.

-Oye víbora, ¿qué te parece que Po se esté esforzando tanto en el entrenamiento?- Dijo Grulla por curiosidad.

-¿Y esa pregunta? Pues, no sé…-Dijo Víbora pensativa.

-A mí la verdad me parece raro que así de repente se haya puesto tan serio con el entrenamiento…-Dijo Mantis.

-Si, a mí también me lo parece. Po ha cambiado bastante desde que derrotamos a Shen…- Dijo Tigresa algo preocupada.

-¿Crees que tiene miedo?- Dijo Víbora apenada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Dijo Mono.

-Pues pensar, Shen casi nos mata en su propio palacio, y era la primera vez que lo veíamos cara a cara. Imagínense lo mal que lo tuvo que pasar estando lejos de nosotros desde que le impactó el cañón. No tenía ningún tipo de contacto con nosotros, es más, pudo pensar por un momento que nos había pasado algo malo y que alguno de nosotros estaba muerto.- Dijo Grulla.

-Tienes razón Grulla, y creo que Po se está preparando porque tiene miedo de que alguien más poderoso que Shen venga a destruirnos y que no esté preparado para enfrentarlo.- Dijo Mantis mientras se arrascaba la frente.

-Tienes razón. A lo mejor será eso… ¿O crees que estamos equivocados?- Dijo Mono inseguro.

-Yo creo que Mantis tiene razón. Es lógico, pensar por un momento. Po nunca se ha tomado tan enserio los entrenamientos. Es más, después de que viniéramos de Gognmen dejó de comer, comenzó a entrenar, empezó a hacer una dieta equilibrada y dejó de asistir a las ferias de los festivales. Todo eso él no lo hacía antes… Siento que Po ya no es el mismo.- Dijo Tigresa apenada.

-Tigresa, ¿estás bien? ¿Es que a caso…?-Dijo Víbora con una expresión que mostraba sorpresa.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacéis ahí parados? Nos tenemos que ir al Salón de Entrenamiento, ¿recuerdan? Shifu nos estará esperando allí…-Dijo Tigresa mientras recogía el plato de la mesa.

Los demás furiosos se miraron entre sí y siguieron a Tigresa hasta el Salón de Entrenamiento pero para su sorpresa no había nadie dentro.

-¿Dónde decías que teníamos que ir?- Dijo Grulla mirando a todos lados en busca de Shifu.

-A lo mejor estarán en la Ruta del Dragón. Además, Po está meditando, ¿recuerdan?- Dijo Mono satisfecho.

-Chicos, he estado pensando y… ¿Por qué no vamos a ayudarle entre todos?- Dijo Víbora emocionada. Por su expresión, se notaba que quería ayudar a entrenar a Po.

-No es mala idea- Dijo Grulla.

-A mí me parece bien.- Dijo Mantis.

-Vámonos. Sobre todo tú Mono. Shifu te dijo que ayudaras a Po con la meditación- Dijo Tigresa.

-Si…- Dijo Mono un tanto enojado.

Los Cinco Furiosos partieron en dirección a la Ruta del Dragón para ayudar a Po con la nueva técnica. Ellos sabían que iba a ser un largo y duro entrenamiento para él pero no se iban a dar por vencidos tan fácilmente.

-¿Alguien los ve?- Dijo Mantis mientras intentaba divisarlos a través del hombro de Mono.

-Te aseguro de que los veremos antes que tú.- Dijo Mono entre risas.

-Si, tú ríete. El día que tengas problemas para ver porque todo el mudo es más grande que tú entonces dirás: cuánta razón tenía Mantis. Y te arrepentirás de lo que me has dicho.-

-Vamos Mantis, sabes que te lo digo de corazón.- Dijo Mono con un tono burlón.

-¡Mirar! ¡Ahí están!- Dijo Grulla

-¡Po! ¡Shifu! ¡Estamos aquí!- Gritó Víbora.

-Buenos días alumnos. Llegáis un poco tarde para el entrenamiento.- Dijo Shifu.

-Lo sentimos Maestro, nos entretuvimos por el camino.- Dijo Mantis para justificar el retraso.

-Mm… Da igual. Anda, coger esos palos y poneros encima de ellos como lo hago yo. Os enseñaré a defenderos mientras mantenéis el equilibrio. Esto servirá para salvaros de una caída desastrosa en situaciones de tensión y peligro.- Dijo Shifu.

Todos se subieron en los palos y comenzaron con el entrenamiento.

-Chicos, como sois impares, yo lanzaré las piedras al que sobre.- Dijo Shifu.

-Maestro, yo entrenaré con usted.- Dijo Tigresa.

-Como quieras.-

Todos comenzaron a atacarse con piedras como Shifu les había indicado. Justo en el centro de donde se situaban los demás, Po seguía con la meditación.

-(Inspira, respira…) O, espera, se supone que no tengo que pensar…-Dijo Po mientras intentaba concentrarse.

-Panda, ¿cómo lo llevas?- Preguntó Shifu a propósito.

-No voy nada bien. Si se calla podré concentrarme.- Dijo Po intentando dejar la mente en blanco.

-Po, esto no lo vas a conseguir hoy, ni tampoco mañana. Así que deja de ponerte nervioso y céntrate.-

-Pero no puedo, ¡es imposible!- Dijo Po cada vez más enojado.

-Po, nada es imposible.-

-¿Sabe que? Yo ya lo dejo por hoy.-

Me levanté del frío suelo de la Ruta. No conseguía hacerme con la meditación y me enfurecí bastante. Estaba tan enojado consigo mismo, que dio una patada a lo primero que tenía delante. Dio al palo donde se encontraba Mono, y este, cedió.

-¡Po ten cuidado con…!- Dijo Víbora alterada.

Mono calló al suelo. Seguido, golpeó el palo de Víbora. Víbora calló al suelo y dio a otro de los palos, así, hasta que todo el mundo cedió el equilibrio y terminó en el suelo. El único que se encontraba en pie era Shifu, porque ya había visto venir la reacción de Po.

-¡Auch! No me siento los brazos.- Dijo Grulla dolorido.

-Grulla, no tienes brazos.- Dijo Mono entre risas.

-Dímelo a mí…- Dijo Víbora frustrada.

-Po, ¿por qué has hecho eso? Ya sabes lo que te dijo Shifu. Esto no lo conseguirás en dos días.- Dijo Mantis un tanto molesto.

-Es verdad Po, tienes que tener más…-Dijo Tigresa entrecortada.

-Lo siento, no se lo que me pa… pasó.- Dijo Po nervioso.

Po miró hacia arriba, y para su sorpresa, Tigresa había caído encima suya. Estaba muy nervioso. El corazón le latía cada vez más fuerte y la respiración se le hacía cada vez más costosa. No sabía qué decirle a su amiga. Estaba totalmente avergonzado.

-Lo… Siento mucho. Yo… no quería…-Dijo Tigresa boquiabierta.

-No… Te preocupes… No es culpa tu… Tuya. Yo soy el que ha… Hecho que tu… Perdón.-

-No te… Preocupes por mí yo… E… ¿Estás bien?-

-Si, tranquila. ¿Te he hecho da… Daño?-

-No yo… La verdad es que… Estoy muy a gusto.- Dijo Tigresa mientras miraba a Po tiernamente.

-¿Cómo?- Dijo Po muy sorprendido.

-No sé, yo…-

Tigresa y yo nos miramos fijamente. Sin poder darnos cuenta, todo lo que había alrededor nuestro había desaparecido. Por un instante, comencé a mirar a Tigresa de una manera en la que jamás me había planteado. Su mirada, era tan profunda, que sus ojos me dejaban en el más profundo de mis sueños. Su hermosa cara, me hacía sonreír como nunca antes. Su belleza, me embobaba de tal manera que mi mente no paraba de decir una cosa. (Bésala). Me acerqué lentamente a su cara, con mi mano la sujeté el cuello y me acerqué más y más hasta que…

-¡Panda! ¡Tigresa! ¿Qué hacéis en el suelo todavía? Es tarde, tenemos que volver al Palacio.- Dijo Shifu.

-Perdone Maestro, ahora vamos.- Dije sobresaltado.

-Cierto, es… Es tarde.- Dijo Tigresa mientras se levantaba rápidamente de Po.

-Venga, daros prisa, los demás están esperando.- Dijo Shifu mientras abandonaba la Ruta.

Tigresa abandonó rápidamente la Ruta. Por su expresión pude notar que estaba sorprendida y que no había comprendido muy bien lo que había pasado, aunque la verdad, no la culpo, porque yo estaba tan confuso como ella. No podía creer lo que había echo, había estado a un centímetro de besarla. Pero lo que menos puedo comprender, ha sido la manera en la que la miré. Por un momento me había sentido diferente y había comenzado a sentir por mi amiga una sensación que jamás imaginé tener por ella. Aunque no estaba seguro del todo.

Cuando Tigresa abandonó la Ruta junto con los Cinco y Shifu, yo me encaminé hacia el Valle. Quería dar una vuelta para pensar en la meditación y sobre mis sentimientos.

Minutos más tarde, llegué al restaurante de mi padre. Quería distraer mi mente y también quería comer algo, ya casi era la hora de cenar.

-¡Po! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo mi padre muy contento.

-Pues verás, he venido a cenar y también a ayudarte con el restaurante.-

-¿Quieres decir que abandonas el Palacio?-

-¡Claro que no! Papá, no empieces, solo vine a echarte una mano.-

-Claro, al Señor Ping solo se le visita para comer sopa pero para heredar su restaurante se le ignora.-

-Papá, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que soy el Guerrero del Dragón? No puedo ocuparme de tu restaurante. Además, se lo ibas a dar al tío.-

-Pero Po no lo entiendes. Me haría muchísima ilusión que mi hijo heredara mi restaurante. Si no lo haces me harás el padre más infeliz del mundo L .-

-Papá, no empieces.-

-Hay… El día que te convenza haré una fiesta.-

-Pues espera sentado.-

-… Bueno… ¿No vas a cenar? Ya es tarde.- Dijo mi padre decepcionado.

-Pues… ¡Un momento! ¿Has dicho cenar? ¡No le he hecho la cena a los Cinco ni a Shifu! Me tengo que ir papá. ¡Nos vemos en otra ocasión!-

-Ten cuidado.- Dijo mi padre preocupado.-

En menos que canta un gallo, salí del restaurante, y nada más comenzar a subir las escaleras camino al Palacio, oí a un aldeano pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Rápidamente, corrí hacia donde los gritos sonaban, y para mi sorpresa, vi a un cuervo proveniente de una lejana aldea de China, Lijiang. Estaba en muy mal estado. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas bastante graves y apenas podía respirar. Por su forma de mirarme noté que quería decirme algo.

-¿Qué le ocurre? Venga tranquilícese.-

-¿Dónde está el Guerrero del… Dragón?- Me dijo el cuervo costosamente.

-Soy yo, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Él, ha vuelto. El mundo está en peligro... Protege a los tuyos y escapad a un lugar seguro…-

Tras estas palabras, el cuervo dejó de moverse, había muerto debido a las heridas que tenía.

.¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué el mundo está en peligro?- Dije al cuervo con la esperanza de que me respondiera.

Toda la aldea observó la escena. Sus caras mostraban terror y preocupación. Uno de ellos, vino para ayudarme a enterrar al pobre cuervo que posaba inmóvil en el frío suelo de la noche.

-Po, debes irte a avisar a los demás de esto. No te preocupes por él, ya me encargo yo.-

-¡Espera! Tiene una nota.-

El aldeano me dio la nota que el cuervo tenía guardado en su ropaje. Sin pensarlo, comencé a leerla lo más rápido que pude.

_El día se hará noche_

_Las estrellas dejarán de brillar_

_De las tinieblas resurgirá un infierno del que no podrás escapar_

_El diablo está en camino, pronto lo verás_

_Todo lo que conoces desaparecerá_

_El miedo vencerá a tu corazón_

_Nada puedes hacer, pues es inevitable._

_Déjame conquistarte señora Tierra_

_Y el mal aré desaparecer_

_Yo soy el único que puede detenerlo_

_Si no aceptas mi condición_

_Una muerte fatal tú tendrás_

_Y de nada te podrás salvar_

_Porque seré la peor de tus pesadillas_

Nada más leer la carta, un miedo inmenso recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Jamás me había sentido tan aterrado como ahora. La aldea entera había oído todo lo que mis labios habían pronunciado. Un gran temor había invadido el Valle de la Paz.

-¡Nos vamos a morir!- Dijo un aldeano.

-¿Cómo vamos a salvarnos?- Dijo otro aún más asustado.

-Chicos, chicos, tranquilícense. Nadie va a morir, ¿de acuerdo?- Dije lo más tranquilo que pude.

-Po, será mejor que les cuentes a los Cinco lo que ha pasado.- Dijo mi padre atemorizado por la carta.

-No se preocupen, ya voy para allá.-

A toda prisa, subí las escaleras del Palacio. Cuando llegué a la cocina, los Cinco me esperaban muy enojados. Había estado todo un día sin aparecer y no les había hecho la cena.

-Po, ¿dónde has estado?- Dijo Tigresa muy enojada.

-Nos has dejado aquí sin poder cenar, ¿sabes lo hambrientos que estamos?- Dijo Grulla decepcionado.

-Chicos, olviden la cena. Estamos en peligro.- Dije costosamente.

-¿A qué te refieres, panda?- Me preguntó Shifu con cara de preocupación.

-Miren la carta.-

Saqué la carta lo más rápido que me permitía el cuerpo. Cuando la abrí, Shifu me a arrebató de las manos y comenzó a leerla. Después de unos segundos, Shifu comenzó a sacar una expresión d terror que hizo que los demás se asustaran y fueran a leer la carta.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Víbora antes de desmayarse.

-Po, ¿qué narices ha pasado en la aldea?- Preguntó Mantis nervioso.

-No lo sé, pero lo único que os puedo decir es que estamos frente a un feroz y terrible enemigo.-


	2. Chapter 2: La partida

**Kung fu panda: Leyendas de oscuridad.**

**Capítulo 2: La partida.**

Todos los presentes, me miraron atónitos. Sus caras mostraban inseguridad y terror. La misteriosa carta que había traído les había dejado con una gran duda que inundaba sus mentes y también la mía. No paraban de venirme preguntas como: ¿Qué narices significaba la carta? ¿Un infierno resurgirá? ¿Las estrellas caerán? ¿Quién era ese misterioso personaje que podría causar destrucción y a la vez salvarnos de ella? ¿Por qué narices ese cuervo llevaba la carta en su ropaje? ¿Es que acaso era el mensajero de ese misterioso personaje? Eran demasiadas preguntas que había que ir desvelando poco a poco, pero para eso, era necesario salir del Valle. Había que investigar la procedencia de esa carta y la misteriosa y terrible muerte del cuervo. Todo eso, no lo averiguaríamos aquí.

-Esto es un asunto muy grave Po. Un enemigo aún más poderoso que Lord Shen está causando un terror inmenso en el Valle. Hay que irse de aquí a investigar todo esto, pero para comenzar, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que ha ocurrido hace unos minutos.- Me dijo Shifu seriamente.

-Pues… Maestro, yo… Ni siquiera sé bien qué es lo que ocurrió. Estaba en el restaurante de mi padre y cuando salí escuché unos gritos que pedían ayuda. Cuando me acerqué…- Dije costosamente intentando recordar.

-Po, tranquilízate. Sé que esto es duro para ti porque lo has visto con tus propios ojos, pero tampoco te fuerces demasiado en recordar. Ve despacio.- Me dijo Tigresa preocupada.

-Vale, está bien. ¿Por dónde iba?-

-Habías dicho que escuchaste unos gritos y que te acercaste a ver lo que pasaba.- Dijo Víbora impaciente por saber el resto.

-A, sí. Ya me acuerdo…. Pues digamos que me acerqué al lugar donde sonaban los gritos y encontré a… Un cuervo malherido. Parecía que lo habían intentado matar y tenía unas heridas bastante graves.-

-¿Un cuervo? Que cosa más rara… Los cuervos no suelen venir al Valle…- Dijo Shifu pensativo.

- Pues ese cuervo venía preguntando por mí.-

-¿¡Qué!?- Gritaron todos a la vez.

-¿Preguntando por ti? ¿Y eso por qué?- Dijo Mantis confuso.

-No… No lo sé pero estaba bastante nervioso.-

-¿Y qué pasó después?- Dijo Grulla.

-Pues yo me acerqué a él y me dijo estas palabras: "Él, ha vuelto. El mundo está en peligro... Protege a los tuyos y escapad a un lugar seguro…"-

-¿Protege a los tuyos? ¿Es que acaso va a por ti?- Dijo Tigresa preocupada.

-No lo sé Tigresa. El cuervo murió después de decírmelo.-

-Esto es muy serio. Debemos partir cuanto antes.- Dijo Shifu mientras se atusaba su enorme barba.

-¿Partir a dónde?- Dijo Mono confuso.

-Partiremos en diferentes aldeas en busca de alguien que haya visto a este personaje o al menos que haya oído hablar de él.- Dijo Shifu pensativo.

-¿Cuándo vamos a irnos, Maestro?- Dijo Tigresa.

-Esta noche, cuando todos los aldeanos duerman.-Dijo Shifu.

-¿Por qué esta noche?- Dije

-Po, los aldeanos están muy nerviosos. Va a ser mejor que nos vayamos cuando no haya nadie despierto. No queremos que nadie se alarme.- Dijo Shifu.

-Pero Maestro, una cosa, ¿cómo vamos a partir si no tenemos ninguna pista para comenzar?- Dijo Mono confuso.

-Bueno tenemos la carta. Creo que eso es una muy buena pista para comenzar.- Digo Tigresa.

-Tiene razón. Esa es una buena pista. Además no creo que ese mensaje sea una carta. Creo que es un enigma. Si hablamos con alguien que sepa sobre este tipo de cartas podremos descifrarla o al menos descubrir a la persona que escribió esto.- Dijo Shifu.

-No creo que sea necesario llamar a nadie.- Dijo Grulla.

-¿Por qué lo dices Grulla?- Dijo Víbora.

-Mirar lo que hemos descubierto.- Dijo Mono.

Todos se acercaron hacia Mono y Grulla.

-¿Es sobre la carta?- Dijo Mantis.

-Sí, y es un gran hallazgo.- Dijo Grulla.

-¿De qué gran hallazgo hablas?- Dije con curiosidad.

-Este- Dijo Grulla.

Grulla hizo una señal a Mono, y este, le entregó el diminuto farolillo que se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina. Este, cogió el farolillo y, acto seguido, lo acercó a la carta. En ese mismo instante, ocurrió algo sorprendente. Algo, de lo que casi pasan desapercibidos. De repente, la luz que comenzaba a iluminar la carta comenzó a producir una extraña sombra que, curiosamente, empezó a formar una serie de letras que formaron un misterioso nombre, "XIAN".

-¿Xian?- Dijo Víbora sorprendida.

-Qué extraño nombre. Nunca lo había escuchado.- Dijo Mantis.

-Lo más extraño de todo ha sido cuando se ha empezado a formar el nombre.- Dijo Tigresa.

-Sí… Parecía magia- Dije sorprendido.

-Mis felicitaciones chicos. Han descubierto algo muy valioso. Gracias a vuestro gran hallazgo podremos descubrir al autor de esta carta.- Dijo Shifu orgulloso.

-Gracias Maestro.- Dijo Mono sonriente.

-Una pregunta. ¿Qué habéis hecho para descubrir lo de la carta?- Dijo Víbora confusa.

-Pues cuando estábamos leyendo la carta, había unas palabras que no podíamos leer ya que no daba la suficiente luz. Entonces, acercamos el farolillo y lo descubrimos, eso es todo.- Dijo Mono.

-Bien hecho chicos.- Dije.

-Bueno, ¡vasta de tanta charla! Tenemos que partir cuanto antes. Preparar vuestras cosas, va a ser un viaje muy duro.- Dijo Shifu.

-Sí, Maestro.- Dijimos a la vez.

Todos fuimos a hacer nuestro equipaje y nos encaminamos a la aldea. Era bastante de noche y la luna comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos. La aldea estaba totalmente vacía. Los aldeanos ya se habían ido a sus casas a descansar y a olvidarse de la misteriosa muerte del cuervo y de la temeraria carta.

-Bien. Parece que ya no hay nadie despierto. Creo que ya va siendo hora de abandonar la aldea por un tiempo.- Dijo Tigresa.

-Sí, ya es hora. Pero primero tenemos que ir a la prisión del detective Ho. Puede que él haya oído hablar de este tipo.- Dijo Shifu mientras se encaminaba a la prisión.

-¿Va a ir solo?- Dijo Mantis.

-Sí. Espérenme aquí, vendré enseguida.-

Shifu se adentró en la prisión de la aldea. Era un lugar un poco sombrío pero a la vez acogedor. Sombría, por que el color de las paredes era de un tono bastante oscuro y de vez en cuando se escuchaban las voces de los delincuentes. Pero acogedora, porque era un lugar bastante tranquilo, la gente que trabajaba allí era muy agradable. Por otra parte, el Detective Ho siempre estaba vigilando la prisión las 24 horas del día y se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo. Pero, a decir verdad, era una prisión un tanto pequeña en comparación con la Prisión de Chorch-Gom, y tengo que decir que las mazmorras eran un tanto pequeñas y casi no había espacio para caminar.

-Buenas noches Ho. Perdona que te moleste a estas horas de la madrugada, pero se trata de un asunto urgente.- Dijo Shifu.

-¿De qué asunto urgente se trata?- Dijo Ho.

-Tiene que ver con la carta y con la muerte del cuervo.- Dijo Shifu.

-A, bueno. Entonces dime.- Dijo el enorme elefante con curiosidad.

-Hemos descubierto el nombre del autor y creo que tú lo conoces.-

-¿Y por qué lo iba a conocer yo?-

-Porque llevas mucho tiempo en este trabajo y has tratado con todo tipo de delincuentes.-

-Bueno, tienes razón… ¿De qué delincuente hablas?-

-De Xian.-

Tras oír ese nombre, el Detective Ho se aterró y comenzó a temblar. Shifu, que le observaba atónito, se acercó al atemorizado elefante e intentó tranquilizarlo.

-¿Xian?- Dijo Wo.

-Dime, ¿quién es él?-

-Shifu, estáis en grave peligro. Él…-

-¿Qué? ¡Dímelo Ho! Tenemos que partir a por él y necesito que me digas quién es.-

-¿Van a ir a por él? ¿Pero se han vuelto locos? ¡Es peligroso!-

-Ya lo sabemos pero necesito que me lo digas Ho. Tú no lo entiendes pero se trata de un asunto que tenemos que tratar ahora mismo porque como dejemos que pase el tiempo, va a formarse una gran catástrofe.- Dijo Shifu seriamente.

-¡Está bien! Te diré quién es. Verás, hace unos años el imperio chino concedió unas tierras al ejército de Xian a cambio de la protección de las fronteras de China.-

-¿Qué tierras le ofrecieron?-

-Las tierras próximas al emperador.-

-Bien. Continúa por favor.-

-Los emperadores estuvieron tranquilos durante unos años. El Reino Mongol dejó de atacar China ya que lo superábamos en número, y los grandes villanos que vivían en China dejaron de cometer crímenes. Fue una buena época pero no duró mucho. Los villanos más poderosos de China quisieron unirse al ejército de Xian y se formó una gran revolución.-

-¿Pero por qué razón quisieron unirse a él?-

-Hace 15 años Xian, mientras caminaba solitario en una aldea situada en las fronteras de China, vio a un mercado ambulante que tenía una tienda de brujería. Como él nunca había visto nada relacionado con la brujería y la desconocía, se adentró y habló con un brujo que llevaba una gran capa negra que le ocultaba el rostro. Todos decían que era una especie de fantasma pero yo no lo creo así.-

-¿Y qué ocurrió después?- Preguntó Shifu curioso.

-Xian preguntó al brujo todo tipo de cosas sobre la brujería y pareció interesarle mucho. Tanto, que obligó al brujo a darle poderes subliminales. El brujo se sorprendió, nunca antes le habían pedido una cosa así, además, él no podía proporcionarle lo que Xian tanto ansiaba, por lo que le negó tal oportunidad. Xian se enfureció y comenzó a destruir la tienda del brujo amenazándole con llevarle a la ruina. El brujo, no tubo más remedio que aceptar la condición del enfurecido león por lo que le habó del místico anillo dorado de poder ilimitado. Xian, asombrado, quiso apoderarse del anillo cuanto antes, y, el brujo, aprovechándose de la ansia de Xian, hizo un pacto con él.-

-¿Un pacto?-

-Si. Hicieron un pacto en el que Xian tenía que darle al brujo todos sus bienes a cambio de un poder ilimitado. Esto incluía las tierras de China que los emperadores le habían ofrecido. Xian, cegado por aquel anillo, aceptó el pacto del brujo. Obtuvo el anillo, y surgió una gran catástrofe. China dejó de ser protegida y el Reino Mongol volvió a atacar de nuevo. Los villanos, vieron el poder inmenso de Xian y quisieron unirse a él pero Xian no quería trabajar con ellos, quería destruir el mundo con sus propias manos, por lo que eliminó al ejército mongol y a los molestos villanos y se adentró en las aldeas de China, para destruir el imperio y hacerse con él. Oogway, que por aquel entonces estaba con nosotros, enfurecido como nunca antes, se enfrentó con el poderoso Xian y, claramente, Oogway lo derrotó, le arrebató el anillo, y lo metió en prisión. Durante ese tiempo, China estuvo tranquilo y reconstruyó las tierras destruidas. Pensábamos que no volvería a atacar pero ya veo que sí ha vuelto en busca de venganza.-

-Dios mío. Esto es grave. Tengo que partir con los chicos enseguida. Ho, ¿sabes dónde vive ahora?-

-Sí. Vive en un gran castillo que se hizo en la cuidad de Shangai. Está un poco lejos de aquí pero creo que no tendréis problemas para llegar.-

-Está bien, gracias. Nos has servido de mucho.-

-De nada, y tener cuidado.- Dijo Ho preocupado.

Shifu abandonó la prisión y salió a la aldea. Los Cinco Furiosos y Po lo esperaban pacientes.

-¿Sabe algo de Xian, Maestro?- Preguntó Tigresa con curiosidad.

-Si. Y no es nada agradable lo que me ha contado Ho sobre él.-

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro, Maestro? Escuchamos los gritos de Wo.- Dijo Víbora preocupada.

-Se asustó cuando dije el nombre de Xian. Es un tipo muy peligroso, pertenecía al antiguo ejército del emperador.-

-¿Nos cuenta la historia? Tengo curiosidad por saber quién es.- Dije.

-Claro que os la contaré, Po. Verán…-

Shifu contó la historia de aquel villano tan terrorífico y causó una gran sorpresa en los guerreros. Jamás se habían visto obligados a enfrentarse a algo tan poderoso.

-Eso no me lo esperaba en absoluto.- Dijo Mono sorprendido.

-Esto va a ser un gran reto- Dijo Grulla.

-Me gustan los grandes retos- Dijo Tigresa emocionada.

-Chicos esto no es un juego. Es una misión muy seria. Si fallamos, el mundo será destruido y todo lo que conocemos desaparecerá.- Dijo Shifu.

-¿No cree que va siendo hora de irnos?-Dije.

-Sí, Po. Ya es la hora.-

-¿Dónde vamos a ir Maestro?- Dijo Mantis.

-Iremos a Shangai. Allí se encuentra nuestro villano.-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.- Dijo Tigresa.

-Sí. Vámonos- Dije.

Todos nos encaminamos hacia las afueras del Valle. Iba a ser la última vez que pisaríamos la aldea por mucho tiempo. Yo, me emocioné un poco pues por una parte no quería irme, y por otra, temía por la vida de todos. No quería que nadie muriera aunque todos sabíamos que alguna vida iba a estar en juego.

Minutos más tarde, atravesamos las afueras del Valle y nos encaminamos hacia el bosque de bambú. Estaba bastante oscuro y hacía mucho frío. De vez en cuando, se escuchaban unas voces procedentes de algunos lobos que rondaban por ahí, pero por lo demás, todo estaba muy tranquilo.

-Maestro, es muy tarde. Estoy agotado.- Dijo Mono.

-Sí, Mono tiene razón. Llevamos una hora andando y ya estoy cansada.- Dijo Víbora.

-Bueno. Está bien, ir sacando las cosas vamos a acampar. ¡Panda!- Dijo Shifu.

-!Yo no he sido!- Gritó Po.

-Panda, no iba a reñirte. Solo quiero que busques un buen lugar para dormir. Acamparemos en el bosque.-

-¿Yo solo? ¿En el bosque? ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Tigresa? Se muere de ganas.- Dije.

-Buena idea Po. Tigresa, acompaña a Po. Creo que se muere de ganas por ir contigo.- Dijo Shifu con maldad.

-¿Morirme de ganas? Qué cosas dice Maestro… Solamente lo decía para no ir…-

-Pues vas a ir, quieras o no. Y… Po. Tú acompañarás a Tigresa.-

-¿Qué quiere decir con acompañar?- Dije con miedo.

-Pues que serás su guía.-

-¿¡Su guía!? ¿No puede ser al revés?-

-¿Prefieres ir solo, panda?-

-Hem… Tigresa, vámonos.-

-Como quieras- Dijo Tigresa.

Los dos nos encaminamos hacia el oscuro y silencioso bosque. La verdad, estaba tan nervioso que no sabía por dónde tenía que ir. Nunca me ha gustado estar en bosques oscuros, y encima, solo.

-Bueno guía, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?- Dijo Tigresa.

-Ja. Muy graciosa. Pues vamos a… Un bosque.-

-Mm… Interesante, no lo sabía.-

-Oye, ¿te ha venido la inspiración? ¿Es el día de molesta a Po cuanto puedas?-

-Tiro más por el segundo.-

-Pues no me gusta, así que para.-

-No te enojes Po. Solo quiero divertirme.-

-¿No me digas?-

-Oye, Po. ¿Qué piensas sobre Xian?-

-¿Que qué pienso? Pues, no lo sé Tigresa. Nunca me había visto en una situación como esta. Lo único que sé es que temo por la vida de las personas que quiero y por la mía. ¿Y tú?-

-¿Yo? Pues supongo que lo mismo que tú.-

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-No. La verdad es que es bastante complicado. No temo por mi vida. Temo por la vida de otra persona.-

-¿A si? Y, ¿quién es?-

-Temo por la vida de Shifu. Es que, no sé pero tengo la sensación de que algo le va a pasar. Además, nunca te conté esto pero a Shifu le aprecio más que a mi vida. Si algo le sucede… No sé lo que haría.-

-Valla, eso no lo sabía. Pero, ¿sabes? Mientras me tengas aquí a Shifu no le ocurrirá nada. No permitiré que le hagan daño. Además, no eres la única que se preocupa por él. Yo siempre le vigilo porque cada vez puede moverse menos, y acuérdate lo que le pasó en Gognmen. Se fracturó el hueso de la cadera y por culpa de esa fractura tiene que usar bastón.-

-Si. Por eso temo por su vida… Po, no digas nada, ¿de acuerdo? Pero aunque no hablemos mucho de eso y aunque nos ignoremos, Shifu es el mejor padre que he tenido nunca. Lo quiero como si fuera mi vida aunque yo no lo demuestre.-

-No te preocupes. No diré nada. Aunque me sorprende oír eso de tu propia voz.-

-Bueno busquemos un sitio para dormir.-

-¿No te parece bien ese?- Dije señalando el lugar que había encontrado.

-Si está bien para dormir. Espérame aquí, iré a avisar a los demás.-

-Como quieras.- Dije mostrándole una sonrisa.

Tigresa abandonó el lugar y me dejó solo en ese sombrío bosque lleno de oscuridad y de voces extrañas que cada vez se escuchaban más fuertes. Me estaba asustando bastante, las voces se acercaban a mí.

-¿Pero qué narices ha sido eso?- Dije.

De repente, alguien apareció detrás de mí y me golpeó la cabeza dejándome inconsciente. Lo único que pude hacer fue dar un grito que alarmó a los demás.

Tigresa, que ya había llegado con los demás, escuchó mi grito y corrió hacia donde yo antes me encontraba.

-¿Po? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Po!-Gritó Tigresa.

-Tigresa, ¿qué narices acaba de pasar?- Preguntó Shifu alarmado.

-Tigresa, ¿qué pasó?- Dijo Víbora preocupada.

-Eso, ¿qué ha pasado?- Dijo Mantis.

-Po… Ha… Desaparecido.-

-¿¡Qué!?-


	3. Chapter 3 La búsqueda parte 1

**Kung fu panda: Leyendas de oscuridad.**

**Capítulo 3: La búsqueda parte 1**

-¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? ¿Estás segura?- Dijo Grulla.

-Sí. Si estoy segura. Antes de irme le dije que me esperara aquí, además, creo que el grito responde a tu pregunta.- Dijo Tigresa nerviosa

-Sí. Po ha desaparecido. Pero no por sí solo. Alguien le ha llevado a rastras.- Dijo Shifu pensativo.

-¿Cómo que arrastrado? ¿De qué habla, Maestro?- Dijo Mono algo confuso.

-¿Qué ha visto?- Dijo Víbora.

-Mirar aquí.- Ordenó Shifu.

Shifu señaló el frío y húmedo suelo del bosque. La hierva estaba prácticamente arrancada y lo único que se apreciaba era un camino de tierra que desaparecía por los arbustos.

-¡Oh! No es posible…- Dijo Tigresa.

-¿Pero qué narices ha pasado con Po?- Dijo Mono sorprendido.

-Yo os lo diré. Po no ha desaparecido por sí solo. Alguien lo ha secuestrado. No sabemos la razón ni el motivo pero no podemos permitir que le ocurra nada malo. Hay que encontrarlo.-Dijo Shifu con una mirada seria.

-¿Secuestrado? Pero Maestro, ¿quién querría secuestrar a Po?- Dijo Víbora confusa.

-No lo sé.-

-Esto me da mala espina…- Dijo Tigresa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo Grulla sobresaltado.

-No me creo del todo que Po se haya dejado secuestrar así como así. Por si no os acordáis, Po tiene muy buenos reflejos y no dejaría que un simple bandido lo venciera… Si os digo mi opinión, creo que lo ha secuestrado alguien que sabe kung fu, pero no un simple villano. Alguien muy bien entrenado.- Dijo Tigresa pensativa.

-Es verdad, Po no se dejaría vencer por nadie.- Dijo Mantis.

-Si… Aquí está pasando algo raro.- Dijo Víbora.

-Sí, y vamos a ir a buscarlo para averiguarlo.- Dijo Shifu mientras recogía su equipaje.

-Pero Maestro, ¿no íbamos a dormir? Estoy agotado.- Dijo Mono.

-¿Prefieres que vayamos a buscar a Po y salvarlo o prefieres que nos durmamos ahora y que cuando lo encontremos esté muerto?- Dijo Shifu.

-Eh… Pues ahora que lo dice prefiero ir a buscarlo.-

-Venga, ¡recoged todo vuestro equipaje! Nos vamos.-

Todos recogieron su equipaje y partieron en busca del Guerrero del Dragón. Era muy de noche y estaba demasiado obscuro, apenas se apreciaba lo que había delante. Las voces que se oían anteriormente, habían dejado de escucharse y el bosque, se había vuelto silencioso, tanto, que hasta la más mínima pisada se escuchaba muy fuerte.

-No me gusta que esté todo tan silencioso.- Dijo Víbora temblorosa.

-No tengas miedo Víbora. Aquí no hay nadie, solo nosotros.- Dijo Grulla para tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Sí, pues espérate a que venga de entre los arbustos otro secuestrador y nos lleve.- Dijo Mono maliciosamente.

-¡Mono!- gritó Tigresa.

-¿Qué? solo bromeaba.- Dijo Mono.

-Deja de bromear con esas cosas. Po ha desaparecido y encima tú estás sonriendo. Deberías empezar a mostrar un poco de madurez.-Dijo Tigresa enojada.

-Lo siento. No quería ofender a nadie.-

-Pues lo has hecho.-

-Bueno dejar de discutir. Esto no os llevará a ninguna parte.- Dijo Víbora.

-No te preocupes Víbora. No merece la pena discutir con Mono. Él no se toma las cosas enserio, es normal.

-Tigresa, no seas tan dura con Mono. Solo quería alegrarnos un poco.-

-Si lo que os interesa es divertiros por mí podéis hacerlo pero yo no.-

-¿Qué intentas decir Tigresa?- Dijo Mantis preocupado.

-Voy a buscarlo yo sola.-

-Pero Tigresa, ¿te has vuelto loca? Es peligroso.- Dijo Grulla.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero es mejor que trabajar con vosotros.- Dijo Tigresa mientras desaparecía entre los arbustos.

-¡Tigresa! ¡Vuelve aquí enseguida!- Ordenó Shifu.

-Vaya Mono, ¿no se te ocurre otra cosa mejor que hacer que enfadar a Tigresa?- Dijo Víbora enfadada.

-¿Pero tú de qué lado estás?- Dijo Mono.

-Pues ahora en el lado de Tigresa.-

-Hay… Mujeres.-

-Quedaros aquí. Iré a buscarla. Y por favor, comportaros y no armar escándalo.- Dijo Shifu mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de China, una persona cubierta arrastraba mi cuerpo inmóvil rozándome con el puntiagudo suelo de la montaña, y la otra, por lo que podía ver, borraba mi rastro para que nadie pudiera encontrarme. Apenas había comenzado a despertar y me dí una gran sorpresa. Lo único que mis ojos veían, eran a dos personas de tamaño medio con el rostro cubierto por una gran capucha negra. No sabía quiénes eran, pero tampoco podía arriesgarme a averiguarlo, por eso, cerré los ojos y me hice el dormido.

-¿Falta mucho?- Dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-No, ya estamos llegando.-

-Oh, menos mal. Tengo los brazos destrozados de tanto barrer.-

-Oye, ¿cómo va el Guerrero del Dragón?-

-Sigue dormido.-

-Bueno… Asegúrate de que no se vean las marcas. No quiero que nos descubran.-

-No te preocupes, llevo asegurándome de eso durante todo el trayecto.-

-¡Mira! ¡Ya hemos llegado! Lleva al panda a mi cabaña y no dejes que se escape. Asegúrate de que está bien atado.-

-¿Estás de broma? Tengo los brazos muy cansados, ¡hazlo tú!-

-Oye no te quejes que yo llevo soportándolo todo el camino. Tú solo has barrido.-

-Está bien. Pero me debes algo.-

-¡Venga! ¡date prisa!-

-Hay dios, como pesa.-

-No hagas ruido. Acuérdate que es de noche.-

-Perdón. ¡Oye!, ábreme la puerta que yo no puedo.-

-Venga entra y pon a ese panda atado en una silla.-

-¡Hia! ¡Oye ayúdame que se me cae!- Dijo uno de los encapuchados con dificultad.

-Espera que voy a por la silla.-

-¡Como despierte te mato!-

-Cállate y ponlo de una vez en la silla.-

-Ya está. Ahora te toca a ti atarlo.-

-Bueno anda, tápale la boca. A ver si le va a dar por gritar.-

-Ya está… Puff…-

-Hay… creo que iré a darme una ducha.- Dijo suspirando uno de los encapuchados.

-Vale, yo me quedaré aquí con el panda.-

Uno de los encapuchados abandonó la cabaña y me dejó solo junto con el otro encapuchado. Por lo que podía ver, la cabaña era muy espaciosa. Estaba construida con roca muy gruesa. El techo era de madera dura y, en el interior, había una gran chimenea encendida. En el centro de la cabaña, había una gran mesa rectangular con tres sillas y un gran sofá con una pequeña mesa delante. Al fondo de la sala, había dos camas grandes separadas respectivamente. Yo me encontraba al fondo de la sala, justo al lado del sofá. El calor de la chimenea bañaba todo mi cuerpo dándome una sensación de comodidad. Por un momento, comencé a oír pasos y cerré los ojos rápidamente. La persona que se había quedado a vigilarme, se acercó a mí para comprobar si estaba despierto. Yo, disimuladamente, fingí haberme despertado en ese preciso instante.

-Valla… Ya has despertado. ¿Cómo andas?-

Yo no podía hablar. Tenía la boca completamente tapada, por lo que solamente le miraba seriamente.

-¿Te duele la espalda? Lo siento, pero no podíamos llevarte de otra forma… Espérame un segundo. Voy a por algo de alcohol.-

-(¿Esperarle? Qué ironía…)- Pensé.

-Mira, aquí te lo traigo. Espero que no te escueza…-

-¡Mm!- Grité.

-Tranquilo, acabaré enseguida…-

-(Mm… Qué raro. ¿Por qué me está curando la espalda? ¿Es un secuestrador, no? Espera, ¿es una mujer? ¿Pero dónde estoy?)- Pensé de nuevo.

-Ya está. Oye, ¿tienes hambre? A, espera, no puedes hablar.- Dijo la misteriosa mujer mientras me quitaba el trapo que tenía atado en la boca.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Eso no lo debes saber por ahora… Espérame un momento. Te traeré algo de comer.-

La misteriosa mujer abandonó la cabaña para traerme algo de comer. Por lo que podía observar, no había ninguna cocina y la despensa estaba totalmente vacía. La cabaña, parecía estar recién construida… Pero, a parte de eso, estaba solo, totalmente solo. En un lugar que desconocía y, por si fuera poco, había una mujer secuestradora que se preocupaba por mí… ¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Tengo que averiguarlo cuanto antes, pero para eso, tengo que deshacerme de estas cuerdas.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque de bambú, Shifu encontró a Tigresa sentada en un río. Por su aspecto, estaba deprimida y estaba algo cansada. Era normal, ya que habían estado sin dormir casi dos días.

-Vaya, qué lugar más bonito.- Dijo Shifu.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Contemplar el hermoso paisaje, ¿y tu?-

-Lo mismo, creo yo.-

-¿A, sí? Entonces dices que contemplas el paisaje tan felizmente como lo hago yo?-

-No, más bien lo contemplo seria.-

-Entonces no es lo mismo.-

-Si…-

-¿Puedo sentarme?-

-Si quiere…-

-Hay, que clima tan agradable. ¿Sabes? Estos climas no se encuentran siempre, a veces vienen, a veces se van… Por eso hay que aprovecharlos al máximo porque, en algún momento, pueden llegar a desaparecer.-

-Sí, aunque algunos no lo aprovechan de verdad.-

-No, pero puedes ir a encontrarte con ellos en otra ocasión.-

-No, no lo creo.-

-Mira, no seas tan pesimista. Lo vamos a encontrar ya lo verás.-

-No, no creo que vuelva. Seguramente esté muerto.-

-Eso tú no lo sabes Tigresa. A lo mejor está vivo, esperando a que tú le salves.-

-¿De veras lo cree?-

-Pues claro, además, ¿tú crees que él sería capaz de tirar la toalla si te pasa lo mismo que a él? Eres su mejor amiga Tigresa. Nunca te dejaría en una situación como esta.-

-Sí, lo sé. Él también es mi mejor amigo pero…-

-Pero… Tigresa, no seas tímida y cuéntame lo que te pasa.- Dijo Shifu dulcemente.

-Pues… Es la primera vez que me pasa esto pero… Tengo miedo. Miedo de que le ocurra algo a mi mejor amigo y que yo no esté allí para impedirlo. Miedo de no volver a verlo nunca más. Miedo de no poder conocer a alguien como él.-

-Tigresa, eso no es miedo. Es amor.- Dijo Shifu sonriente.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero qué tonterías dice? Yo no estoy enamorada de él. Solo estoy preocupada por lo que le pueda pasar. Además Maestro, yo no creo en los milagros del amor así que déjeme tranquila por favor.-

-¿Y quién haya dicho que lo estés…? Bueno, creo que será mejor que volvamos con los demás. Están muy preocupados por ti.-

-Oiga, valla solo, vendré enseguida, quiero coger un poco de agua.-

-Vale.- Dijo Shifu mientras se disponía a abandonar el lugar.

-He… ¡Maestro!-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Dígale a Mono que lo siento.-

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú misma? Creo que será mejor.- Dijo Shifu mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Shifu llegó al lugar donde todos habían decidido acampar. Minutos después, apareció Tigresa con montones de fruta y agua.

-Hola Tigresa- Dijo Víbora alegremente.

-Hola Víbora, ¿quieres algo de comer? He traído frutos para todos.-

-¡Qué bien! ¡Me moría de hambre!- Dijo Grulla.

-Oh, qué detalle Tigresa.- Dijo Mantis sonriente.

-Serviros con lo que queráis, hay suficiente para todos.-

-Sí, seguro que si llega a estar Po se lo hubiera zampado todo de golpe ajajá.- Dijo Mono.

-¡Mono!-Dijo Víbora enojada.

-Oh, Víbora tranquila. No me ofendió. Solo es una broma sé que no va enserio. Y por cierto Mono, siento lo de antes, fui muy brusca contigo.-

-Oh, tranquila.- Dijo Mono dirigiendo una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Bueno cenar bien y dormir. Tenemos que partir cuanto antes, no podemos perder más tiempo.-

-Sí, Maestro.- Dijeron al unísono.

Al día siguiente, cuando el sol comenzó a dar sus primero pasos, comencé a despertarme. Todo estaba como antes, la chimenea encendida, tres sillas en la mesa, un sofá y las mismas camas solo que esas camas estaban ocupadas por esos misteriosos secuestradores. Pero eso no era lo que había cambiado. Estoy seguro de que algo en esta habitación es diferente pero no consigo averiguarlo…

-Oh, buenos días Po. ¿Has dormido bien?- Preguntó la misteriosa mujer.

-¿Cómo narices sabes mi nombre?-

-Oh, vamos, ¿sabías que hablas dormido?- Rió la mujer.

-Ey, no escuches mis sueños. Por si no lo sabías eso es privado.-

-Perdona "Guerrero del Dragón…" Oye, dime, ¿quién es esa tal Tigresa? Anoche no parabas de decir su nombre ni tampoco el de Shifu. ¿Son familia tuya?-

-He… Pues… Es complicado, o sea, son mi familia pero no exactamente eso…-

-¿Entonces es tu novia?-

-¡No! Solo somos amigos, nada más. Hay que ver lo pesada que es la gente…-

-¿Y el otro?-

-¿Qué es esto una especie de interrogatorio?-

-Sí, eso parece.-

-Pues ya que te estoy respondiendo a tus preguntas tú deberías responder a las mías.-

-Me parece bien.-

-Vale, para empezar, ¿Quién narices sois?-

-¿Nosotros? Pues somos tu salvación.-

-¿Mi salvación? ¿Qué tipo de broma pesada es esta? ¿Cómo vais a ser mi salvación si vosotros…? ¡Me secuestrasteis y me raspasteis la espalda! Por no contar que casi pierdo el brazo.-

-Oh, vamos, te he dicho mil veces que lo sentía. Además hay que decir que pesas bastante.-

-Oh claro y ahora me dirás que no habría otra solución para llevarme, ¿verdad?-

-Eh… Sí, no había otra forma.-

-¿Y os hacéis llamar secuestradores? Pues valla una decepción.-

-Oye no me insultes, no soy una secuestradora. Es la primera vez que lo hago y no por diversión. Me vi obligada a hacerlo.-

-¿Obligada? ¿Cómo?-

-Haber si te enteras de una vez de lo que está pasando aquí. Fuimos a rescatarte de él.-

-¿De quién?-

-De Xian pedazo de bobo.-

-De… Xi… ¿Xian?-

-Sí, de Xian.-

-Pero eso es imposible, ¿por qué él me persigue?-

-Pues porque al ser el Guerrero del Dragón y uno de los guerreros más impresionantes en la historia del kung fu, te conviertes en un obstáculo para él. Por eso va a por ti.-

-Espera, entonces, ¿tú eres la doncella que me va a salvar de ese gatito con malas pulgas? Jajajaja hay, que risa me da.-

-Pues que no te de tanta risa, quiere matarte y no permitiremos que te haga nada. Te hemos escondido en nuestro hogar porque él desconoce este sitio. Mas bien nadie sabe de nuestra existencia.-

-¿De vuestra existencia? Qué sois, ¿una especie de desterrados que se esconden de los demás?-

-No, Po. Nosotros pertenecemos a China, solo que estamos escondidos en un valle por protección.-

-Anda ya, ¿y por qué ibais a esconderos si hay muchos guerreros para protegeros?-

-Te lo mostraré. Creo que es el momento de que sepas algunas cosas.-

-¿Pero se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?-

-Te mostraré quién soy en verdad.-

-Pero…-

La misteriosa mujer se deshizo al fin de esa capucha que llevaba para ocultar su ostro y me llevé una gran sorpresa. No podía ni respirar de la emoción que me causó ver su hermoso rostro. Fue tal la sorpresa, que acabé desmayándome.

-¡Po!- Dijo la mujer.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

- ¡Lee! yo…-

-¡Por dios Mei-Ling! ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Pero qué narices has hecho? No podemos decirle quiénes somos y encima tú te quitas la capucha. Además ya oíste lo que Lian dijo: "No podéis decirle quiénes somos, no hasta que no lo tenga delante".- Dijo Lee sobresaltado.

-Lo siento, ¡No pude evitarlo! Ese panda lleva años sin saber de nuestra existencia! Creo que al menos se merece ver nuestro rostro.- Dijo Mei-Ling.

-Oh Mei-Ling, no quiero imaginar su cara cuando se entere…-

-Pero podemos decirle al panda que finja que no nos ha visto. A lo mejor cuela…-

-¿Cómo va a colar? Ya sabes cómo es Lian. Puede leer hasta el pensamiento más profundo. Creo que será mejor que le avise ahora. Así no habrá más confusión…-

-Vale, entonces me quedaré con Po para contarle todo mientras tú le llamas.-

-Sí, pero no armes ningún jaleo.-

-Sí, tranquilo.-

Lee abandonó la cabaña y fue al lugar sagrado del valle. Allí, fue a avisar a Lian, que se encontraba meditando como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Lian?-

-¡Oh! Lee, qué alegría verte. ¿Ya lo habéis traído?- Dijo Lian sonriente.

-Sí, pero ha habido un pequeño problema…-

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

-Mei-Ling le ha enseñado el rostro y el panda se ha desmayado… Seguramente, cuando despierte querrá saber más cosas sobre ella y todos nosotros. Por eso quiero que vengas. Ahora Mei-Ling está esperando a que se despierte para contarle todo.-

-Bueno no ha salido como yo esperaba, pero no importa, vendré enseguida.-

-Sí, Maestro.-

Mientras tanto, en el bosque de bambú, los Cinco Furiosos y Shifu ya habían comenzado la búsqueda de Po. Ya habían abandonado el bosque de bambú y las montañas rocosas y se dirigían hacia un bosque frondoso que parecía no acabarse nunca. La desesperación de los Cinco Furiosos y de Shifu por encontrar a Po se hacía cada vez más grande y la esperanza por que estuviese vivo, iba desapareciendo.

-Maestro, deje ya de seguir buscando. ¿no ve que es inútil? Seguramente Po está muerto y estamos perdiendo el tiempo.- Dijo Víbora apenada.

-No, no está muerto Víbora. Y si estuviera escuchando esto se pondría muy triste. Venga, ¿desde cuando Po nos ha dejado tirados en situaciones graves? Acordaros de que Po nos salvó la vida en Gognmen. Si fuera otra persona seguro que nos habría dejado morir con tal de salvarse la vida.- Dijo Shifu.

-Sí, lo sabemos. Pero Maestro, no tenemos ninguna pista para seguir buscando. Si Dios quisiera en verdad que encontrásemos a Po, nos mandaría una señal o una ayuda. Pero eso es imposible porque…- Dijo Mono.

-¡Ey! ¡Vosotros!- Dijo una voz que se acercaba.

-Chicos, cuidado. Estar alerta.- Dijo Shifu poniéndose en posición de defensa.

-¿A quién llamará esa?- Dijo Mantis confuso.

-No lo sé, pero creo que se acerca.- Dijo Tigresa.

-Oye que os estoy llamando.- Dijo una mujer encapuchada.

-¿Ah? ¿Nosotros? ¿Pasa algo?- Dijo Grulla cada vez más confuso.

-¿Qué quieres y qué haces aquí?- Dijo Tigresa amenazante.

-No quiero haceros daño. Quiero llevaros con vuestro amigo.-

-¿Po? ¿Qué le habéis hecho?- Dijo Tigresa cada vez más furiosa.

-No, no le hemos hecho nada. Está bien.-

-Más te vale porque como no sea así te aré pedazos-

-Tigresa, contrólate. Si dice que no le ha pasado nada aún podemos fiarnos de ella.- Dijo Shifu poniéndose delante de la enfurecida maestra.

-Como sea esto una broma te…-

-No es una broma Tigresa. Está en el valle de este bosque, en una cabaña próxima a la cascada.- Dijo la mujer.

-Condúcenos hasta él, por favor.- Dijo Shifu amablemente.

-Acompañarme.-


	4. Chapter 4 La búsqueda parte 2

**Kung fu panda: Leyendas de oscuridad**

**Capítulo 4: La búsqueda parte 2.**

Todos caminaron nerviosos hacia el lugar donde les llevaba la misteriosa mujer. Al fin, iban a encontrarlo, aunque la mayoría seguía temiendo por su vida. La gente que le había secuestrado era demasiado rara, ni siquiera habían enseñado su rostro, por lo que la duda de si seguía vivo o no, era más negativa que positiva.

En cambio, yo seguía en esta cabaña confuso y algo asustado. Asustado, porque no sabía nada de mis amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, no tenía ningún tipo de información ni de contacto… En resumen, nada. Confuso, porque no sabía qué estaba sucediendo. Llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado en esta cabaña, sentado todo el tiempo en una silla y observando cómo cuchicheaban los dos extraños de un asunto que, seguramente, trataba de mí…. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me cuenten todo de una vez por todas.

-Po, siento todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Pero era necesario que te secuestráramos. Como te dije antes, Xian viene a por ti y no queremos que te pase nada. Eres nuestra única esperanza.- Dijo Mei-Ling.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirme quiénes sois? Llevo mucho tiempo aquí esperando y creo que ya va siendo hora de que me lo contéis.-

-Po, yo no puedo decirte nada. No soy la apropiada para hacerlo. Además me ordenaron que no lo hiciera. Hay otra persona aún más importante que yo que quiere decírtelo.- Aclaró al fin.

-¿Otra persona aún más importante? ¿Quién?-

-Espera unos segundos, no tardará en venir.-

-Si tú lo dices…-

Segundos más tarde, entró en la cabaña un gran hombre cubierto por una capucha verde… Tengo que decir que es bastante alto y grande. Me recuerda a mí en cierto modo…

-Hola Po. Mi nombre es Lian. Creo que ya te hablaron de mí antes… No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte de nuevo con vida. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez…- Dijo Lian.

-¿Dices que te alegras de verme de nuevo con vida? ¡Pero si no sé quién eres! ¿Qué tipo de broma pesada es esta?- Comenté enfurecido.

-Mira Po, ya sé que has pasado por muchas cosas malas durante todo este tiempo y sé que estás enfurecido por eso, pero te aseguro que esto no es ningún tipo de broma pesada.- Aclaró Lian.

-¿A, no? ¿Entonces qué es? Llevo aquí secuestrado días, atado en una silla, solo, sin mis amigos, casi sin comer ni beber… ¿Y me dices que esto no es ningún tipo de broma pesada?.-

-No, no lo es. Y perdona por todo este mal trago. No sé cómo te han hecho eso…-

-¿No sabes qué me han hecho? No te hagas el loco.-

-Po, ¿es que no lo comprendes? Tuvimos que fingir este tipo de secuestro para que Xian pensara que otro villano te había secuestrado.-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Porque si piensa que otro villano te ha secuestrado buscaría a un villano y no a nosotros. Nuestra máxima prioridad es que nadie sepa de nuestra existencia.-

-Vale, si dices que era una farsa para salvarme de Xian… ¿Por qué me tratasteis así? O sea, a lo que me quiero referir es a, ¿por qué me raspasteis la espalda y no me disteis de comer si solo queríais protegerme?- Pregunté.

-Eso no estaba en el plan… ¿Por qué te hicieron eso?- Preguntó extrañado Lian.

-No lo sé, pero la única que me trataba bien era ella.- Dije mientras señalaba a Mei-Ling.

-No te preocupes me encargaré de hablar con los dos más tarde.-

-No hace falta que le diga nada a ella, no me ha hecho nada.- Añadí.

-Cambiando de tema… Sé que en tu conciencia hay algo que te inquieta y sé que es. He venido a contarte muchas cosas que no sabías y una de esas cosas es sobre tu pasado.- Dijo Lian.

-¿Sobre mi pasado?-

-Verás Po. ¿Recuerdas el sueño que tuviste en el que aparecía una panda y un bebé corriendo de unos lobos?- Preguntó Lian.

-Sí, si lo recuerdo… ¿Pero cómo sabes tú eso?-

-Po, soy el mentor de la aldea. Yo protegí a todos los supervivientes desde el ataque de Shen. Llevo observándote desde que te perdí de vista.-

-¿Desde que me perdiste de vista? ¿Cómo? No entiendo.-

-Po. Yo… Soy tu…-

-¿Mi qué?-

-Tu padre.-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No puede ser! Mamá y tú moristeis… -Dije muy sorprendido.

-No hijo, yo logré escapar de Shen. Conseguimos despistar a los lobos por el sendero del bosque pero, sin embargo, tu madre no logró hacerlo y corrió en busca de un lugar donde esconderse junto a ti. Pero no salió tan bien como esperaba y se vio obligada a abandonarte. Después de que Shen abandonara nuestra antigua aldea, la encontramos muerta cerca de un río congelado. Las últimas palabras que pronunció antes de fallecer fueron: Lian, pase lo que pase, no dejes que a Po le ocurra nada malo. Y después de que tu madre falleciera, me entrené y aprendí el arte de la meditación con el fin de saber de ti por si alguna vez te encontrabas en peligro y poder salvarte y así lo hice. Fingí este secuestro para que Xian no te encontrara.- Desveló Lian.

-No se qué decir… Estoy… Muy confuso. No puedo creerlo. ¿Mamá murió al intentar salvarme?- Dije a punto de llorar.

-Sí, Po. Murió pero por una buena causa.-

-Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de conocerla… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- Dije sin poder contener mis lágrimas.

-No todos tenemos la vida que siempre deseamos Po. La tuya puede que no tenga un comienzo muy feliz pero aún así tienes a gente que te quiere. Incluso encontraste a una persona que se hizo cargo de ti, y, por lo que sé, no te trató mal en ningún momento.-

-Lo sé pero, llevo sin saber de vosotros toda mi vida y de repente aparecéis en mis sueños y en mis recuerdos… No sabes lo duro que se me ha hecho todo esto. Pensé que había perdido a toda mi familia biológica y he estado muy deprimido estos meses.-

-Lo siento mucho hijo. Pero Shen tuvo la culpa de esto. Él me arrebató lo que más quería. Tu madre y tú. Y por si fuera poco a tu madre la perdí para siempre y a ti te tubo que mandar lejos para que ese psicópata no te matara. Estos últimos años han sido tranquilos pero a la vez, los peores. Tuve que aprender a meditar para poder saber de ti, y tardé muchos años en poder perfeccionarlo. No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado.- Dijo Lian a punto de llorar.

-¿Lian? Una pregunta. ¿Cómo era mama?.-Pregunté con inseguridad.

-¿Qué cómo era tu madre? Pues, era la persona más maravillosa y buena que he conocido nunca. Cuando te tuvimos, ella se puso muy contenta, tanto, que ya estaba planeando muchas cosas para disfrutarlas contigo. Siempre jugaba contigo y estaba pendiente de ti. Incluso te hizo un muñeco de un panda para que lo tuvieras como recuerdo…- Respondió llorando.

-Me hubiera encantado volver a verla. Pero me conformo con los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ella.-

-A mí también me hubiera gustado volver a verla hijo mío. Pero la vida es una caja llena de sorpresas, a veces agradables y otras, todo lo contrario. Pero, por muchas cosas malas que pasen, tenemos que seguir adelante y aprender de nuestros errores. Mi error fue haber abandonado a tu madre y a ti, pero ahora que te tengo delante de mí quiero disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda juntos.-

-Yo también papá.-

Los dos nos dimos un gran abrazo que parecía no acabarse nunca. Fue un momento muy especial para mí, al fin, conocía a mi padre. Aunque fuera por medio de un secuestro, a mí me daba igual, lo único que quería era estar con él. Nunca lo olvidaré.

-Todos en la aldea están muy contentos de que hayas venido y quieren conocerte, así que celebraré una fiesta de bienvenida esta noche. ¿Qué te parece hijo?- Dijo mi padre orgulloso.

-¡Qué bien! Me encantaría, además, quiero conocerles a todos. Seguro que tienen muchas cosas que contarme.-

-Lávate un poco y a las diez daré inicio a la fiesta. ¡No llegues tarde!-

-Tranquilo papá, ¡seré puntual!-

Mientras tanto, los Cinco Furiosos, Shifu y la mujer, seguían caminando en ese bosque forestal en busca de su amigo, aunque, seguían sin encontrarlo.

-Oiga, ¿falta mucho?- Dijo Víbora.

-No, ya casi hemos llegado.- Añadió la mujer.

-Shifu, como sea esto una broma le juro que…- Comentó Tigresa enfurecida.

-Tigresa, la violencia no es la solución a todos tus problemas. Solo hace que tus problemas crezcan cada vez más.- Interrumpió Shifu.

-Sí, Maestro.-

-Ya hemos llegado.- Afirmó la mujer.

-¡Dejarme pasar!- Gritó Tigresa.

-Tigresa, ¡compórtate!-

-Lo siento Maestro pero me pueden los nervios.-

-Tigresa tranquilízate, ya verás como Po está bien.- Comentó Grulla.

-Eso espero.-

-Oiga, ¿a dónde va? ¿Nos va a acompañar?- Preguntó Víbora.

-Podéis seguir solos, además ya les dije a dónde tenían que ir. Yo tengo que seguir trabajando.-Dijo la mujer mientras desaparecía de entre los arbustos.

-Bien. ¡Gracias por todo! Bueno chicos, ¡Avanzad!- Ordenó Shifu.

Los Cinco Furiosos y Shifu, avanzaron por los últimos arbustos que se apreciaban del inmenso bosque y llegaron a un Valle lleno de arrozales y cabañas. El paisaje, era único. El valle, estaba lleno de cascadas y montañas; la hierba y el campo tenían un color verde intenso que, junto a los arrozales, formaba una gran impresión entre los Cinco y Shifu. Era tan único, que parecía un sueño del que no podían despertar. No se podían creer que Po estuviese secuestrado en un lugar tan bello como este.

-Es… Precioso.- Dijo Víbora muy sorprendida.

-Cuántas cascadas…- Añadió Mantis.

-¿Seguro que no estamos soñando?- Bromeó Mono.

-Vaya…- Comentó Shifu.

-¿Pensáis que Po está aquí?- Preguntó Tigresa.

-Sí. Vamos a buscarlo.- Dijo Grulla.

Los Cinco y Shifu se introdujeron en la desconocida aldea y pudieron observar que estaba llena de pandas de todo tipo (Grandes, pequeños, guapos, feos etc.) que estaban agrupados, formando un grupo enorme de pandas. En el centro de ese grupo, estaba Lian, el padre de Po, pero los Cinco Furiosos y Shifu lo desconocían.

-¡No puede ser!- Dijo Tigresa muy sorprendida.

-¡Vaya! Cuánta cantidad de Pos…- Bromeó Mono.

-Sí, es una pesadilla.- Bromeó Shifu.

-¿Esos son… Pa… Pandas? ¡Ah…!- Comentó Víbora antes de desmayarse.

-¿Creéis que aquí está su familia biológica?- Opinó Grulla.

-Puede ser…- Dijo Mantis.

-Solo puede haber una forma de averiguarlo.- Dijo Tigresa.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó Mono.

-Pues vamos a preguntarles, seguro que nos dan la bienvenida.- Dijo Tigresa.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo.- Comentó Shifu.

Los Cinco y Shifu se dirigieron hacia el grupo de pandas que se encontraban fuera. Había tantos que no sabían a quién preguntar.

-Maestro, ¿a quién preguntamos?- Preguntó Mono.

-Tenemos que preguntarle al más importante de la aldea así que hay que buscarlo.- Respondió Shifu.

-Pero, ¿dónde cree que está? Hay demasiados pandas…- Dijo Víbora sorprendida.

-Pues hay que arriesgarse.-

-¿A qué se refiere Maestro?- Preguntó Grulla.

-Hay que buscarlo entre todos estos pandas.- Aclaró Shifu.

-¿Cómo? ¿¡Pero usted sabe cuántos son!?- Dijo Mono.

-Sí, son como doscientos pandas. Pero, ¿qué más da? Si lo buscamos por separado lo vamos a encontrar más rápido.- Contestó Shifu.

-Sí, súper rápido…- Dijo Tigresa.

-He… Maestro. ¿No le importa que vaya con Mono? Es que creo que con mi tamaño… Me voy a perder.- Añadió Mantis.

-Sí, está bien. Aunque no sé como me pides que te deje, os vais a perder igualmente.- Contestó Shifu entre risas.

-Jeje, ¿por qué no comenzamos? Po nos espera.- Dijo Víbora.

-Sí es verdad… ¿Tigresa? ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Grulla mientras buscaba con la mirada a la felina.

-Ya se ha ido chicos. Todos se han ido excepto… Tú y yo.- Dijo Víbora a Grulla.

-Si… Anda vamos a buscarlo.-

-Sí.-

Todos comenzaron a buscar a Po entre todo el montón de pandas que había en el valle. Todos, estaban nerviosos, al fin, iban a encontrar a su amigo.

-¿Po¿ ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó Tigresa.

-¿Po? No, él nunca responde a eso… ¡Panda!- Gritó Shifu.

Todos los pandas, se giraron y miraron mal a Shifu.

-No les digo a ustedes…- Dijo Shifu para excusarse.

-¿Po? Venga Po, sal de donde estés…- Dijo Víbora sin ningún resultado.

-¿Lo habéis encontrado?- Preguntó Mono.

-Mm… No.- Contestó Grulla.

-Vamos, ¿Cómo podemos perder a algo tan grande?- Preguntó Mantis.

-Porque hay miles de Pos en todas partes.- Respondió Tigresa algo frustrada.

-Si estáis buscando al Guerrero del Dragón, os diré que no está aquí. Se encuentra en la cabaña de Lian. Su padre.- Respondió un panda.

-¿En una cabaña?- Preguntó Víbora.

-¿Su padre?- Preguntó Grulla confuso.

-Sí. Se está preparando para una fiesta de bienvenida que se dará esta noche.- Comentó el panda.

-¿Una fiesta de bienvenida? No entiendo nada…- Dijo Víbora confusa.

-Bueno pues si queréis aclarar vuestras dudas, ¿por qué no vais a verlo?- Añadió el panda.

-Sí, creo que es una buena idea ir a verlo… ¿Pero dónde está esa cabaña?- Preguntó amablemente Shifu.

-Está en la colina que finaliza el valle. No os preocupéis, no está tan lejos.-

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda.- Agradeció Víbora.

-De nada… Por cierto, ¿vosotros sois los amigos del Guerrero del Dragón?- Preguntó.

-Pues sí, bueno, más bien somos como su familia… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- Dijo Tigresa.

-Pues porque hace poco enviamos a una de nuestras aldeanas para que fuera a por vosotros… Seguramente ya la habréis visto.- Dijo el panda.

-Pues la verdad es que sí la hemos visto y gracias por ayudarnos a encontrarlo.- Dijo Shifu sonriente mientras partía con los demás hacia la cabaña.

-De nada. ¡Pero prepararos vosotros también para la fiesta! Seguramente Lian quiera conoceros.- Advirtió el panda.

-¡Vale gracias!- Contestó Shifu.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña donde yo me encontraba, Mei-Ling, me estaba ayudando a vestirme para la fiesta, y, para ello, estaba buscando el mejor traje, ya que yo era el invitado principal.

-¿Te gusta este, Po?- Preguntó Mei-Ling.

-He…-

-Vale, ya capto la indirecta.- Dijo Mei-Ling entre risas.

-Oye, enserio… No hace falta que me busques un traje, puedo ir así.-

-Po, ¿sabías que el invitado principal tiene que ir bien vestido? No te dejaré ir con esas pintas, y si crees que me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión te equivocas, soy muy cabezota.- Advirtió.

-Bueno, está bien. Dame ese traje.- Dije señalando un traje negro con símbolos azules.

-¿Este?-

-Si.-

-¿Sabes una cosa? Tu padre se ponía este traje cuando era un poco más joven. Ahora no se lo pone porque no le vale, jeje.-Rió.

-Vaya, eso no lo sabía. Oye, ¿qué te vas a poner tú?-

-Ya lo verás.- Sonrió.

-Seguro que vas a estar genial te pongas lo que te pongas.-

-Jeje, gracias Po. Tú tampoco estás nada mal con ese traje.-

-Jeje, gracias… Oye, ¿Esto se pone así o al revés?- Pregunté.

-Sí, es al revés.-

-Gracias, es que nunca me he puesto trajes como este… Bueno, en realidad es casi el mismo que el que me puse en el Festival de Invierno, solo que con estampados de kung fu en la espalda…-

-¿Festival de invierno? Pero solo van las personas importantes, ¿no?-

-Sí, a mí me invitaron como anfitrión… Lo pasé fatal, estaba nervioso y no sabía qué decir a los mejores maestros de kung fu de China… Pero, al final, decidí que era más importante pasar ese festival con la familia y todos nos fuimos en el restaurante de mi "padre"…-

-Oh… y, ¿Cómo es tu "padre"?-

-Pues es un ganso que cocina los mejores fideos de China. Es un poco tacaño con el dinero pero es muy bueno conmigo.-

-Vaya, eso es asombroso. Entonces tú te pareces a él, menos por lo de ser tacaño.-

-¿Cómo él? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Pues a que eres bueno, simpático, supongo que cocinarás bien, eres agradable y algo serio. ¿O me equivoco?-

-Eso me dejó impresionado. Parece como si me conocieras de toda la vida…-

-No te conozco de toda la vida, pero mi sexto sentido me lo dice.-

-¿Sabes? Me caes bien. Eres muy simpática y… Guapa, me atreveré a decir.- Dije sonrojado.

-Oh, gracias. Tú también eres muy guapo.- Dijo alegremente.

-Oye… ¿Pu… Puedo ver? ¿O aún no te has… vestido?-

-Sí, espera un segundo.- Dijo mientras recogía la ropa que había dejado fuera.

-Vale, me quedaré aquí esperando.- Comenté mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

-(Tok, tok)- Sonó la puerta.

-Aún no estamos preparados, esperar un poco.- Grité.

-¿Po? ¿Eres tú?- Dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Tigresa?-

-¡Po!- Dijo Tigresa mientras abría la puerta a toda prisa y se dirigía hacia mí para abrazarme.

-¡Tigresa!- Grité mientras corría para abrazarla.

-Oh, Po. Me alegro tanto de volver a verte, pensé que te había pasado algo malo…- Dijo Tigresa a punto de llorar.

-No, Tigresa, no me ocurrió nada malo. Es más mi familia me ha salvado de Xian. No quieren que me encuentre y fingieron el secuestro para que pensara Xian que otro villano me había raptado y para que lo persiguieran a "él" y no a nosotros. Estaremos a salvo de él y es mejor que nos quedemos aquí por unos días.-

-Menos mal, te he echado tanto de menos que no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado. Pensé que un loco te había matado y…-

-Venga Tigresa, no llores, ¡me tienes aquí! No pienses en el pasado y céntrate en el presente. Estoy aquí contigo y no pienso irme.- Interrumpí.

-Po, te…-

-¡Po!- Interrumpieron los demás.

-¡Chicos! Os echaba de menos, ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto?-

-Bueno tuvimos unas cuántas complicaciones… ¡Pero aquí estamos!- Dijo Mantis.

-Po, ¡Qué alegría me da verte bien!- Gritó Víbora emocionada.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Víbora.- Dije sonriente.

-¡Panda! ¿Qué haces que no saludas a tu Maestro? ¿Esos son los modales que te he enseñado?- Bromeó Shifu.

-¡Maestro Shifu!- Grité alegre.

-No me abraces Po, tampoco hay tanta confianza…- Bromeó Shifu.

-Jeje, usted tan simpático como siempre ajajá.-

-Bueno Po, ya he terminado de vestirme.- Dijo Mei-Ling.

-Vaya, estás… Pre… Preciosa.- Dije con la boca abierta.

-Gracias Po.- Sonrió Mei-Ling.

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó Tigresa seriamente.

-¿Qué quién es? Ah, ella es Mei-Ling. Mei-Ling, mis amigos, mis amigos, Mei-Ling.-

-Hola, ¿qué tal?- Saludó Mei-Ling.

-Hola, un gusto conocerte.- Sonrió Víbora.-

-Hola Mei-Ling.- Saludó Shifu.

-Hola.- Dijo Grulla.

-¡Ey!- Saludó Mono.

-Hola, ¿qué hay?- Dijo Mantis.

-Hola…- Dijo Tigresa seriamente.

-Vamos a celebrar una fiesta, ¿os apuntáis?- preguntó amablemente Mei-Ling.

-¡Claro!- Dijeron a la vez.

-No.- Contestó Tigresa.

-Tigresa…- Murmuró Shifu.

-¿Por qué no quieres asistir?- Preguntó confusa Mei-Ling.

-Tigresa, compórtate.- Murmuró de nuevo Shifu.

-No quiero porque… (no me caes bien) Seguramente no hay ningún traje para mí…- Se excusó Tigresa.

-Pues claro que hay, pero con el traje tan bonito que tienes puesto no hace falta que te pongas ninguno. ¿Es nuevo?- Preguntó Mei-Ling curiosa.

-Sí, es nuevo… (¿Pero a esta qué la importa? Será chismosa…)-

-Te queda muy bien. Seguro que con eso atraerás a un montón de chicos.- Bromeó Mei-Ling.

-Jeje, gracias qué simpática eres… (¿Cómo voy a atraer a los chicos si ya te estás ocupando tú de quitármelos?).- Sonrió falsamente.

-Bueno ir a prepararos, la fiesta va a empezar dentro de poco.- Advertí.

-Por supuesto. ¡Venga, vamos a vestirnos!- Ordenó Shifu a los Cinco Furiosos a excepción de Tigresa.

-Si, Maestro Shifu.- Dijeron al unísono.

Todos fueron a prepararse para la gran fiesta que se iba a celebrar aquella noche. Iba a ser una gran fiesta con luces y grandes bailes. Mi padre, estaba muy contento de mi aparición y estaba organizando la fiesta con mucho entusiasmo. No dejaba de dar órdenes a los aldeanos para que trabajaran más rápido y para que la decoración estuviese perfecta.

Una hora más tarde, los demás salieron de la cabaña preparados para la gran fiesta. El cielo estaba estrellado y había un montón de decoraciones por todas partes. Las mesas, el suelo y las cabañas estaban iluminadas con unas hermosas luces de varios colores. La comida era tanta, que parecía un gran banquete de boda con una enorme tarta y con un panda arriba del todo que, creo, que era yo.

-¡Cuántos colores!- Comentó Víbora muy sorprendida.

-Es… Asombroso.- Añadió Tigresa sorprendida.

-Sí, es alucinante.- Opinó Mono.

-Vaya, que bonito está todo. Me encanta la decoración. Han hecho un gran trabajo.- Dijo Shifu sorprendido.

-Sí, hay tantas cosas…- Comentó Grulla.

-Hay tantas luces que parece que es de día.- Dijo Mantis.

-Hay tanta comida…-Dije.

-Hay… Cómo no el panda hablando de comida…- Dijo Shifu llevándose la mano en la frente.

-¡vamos a comer!- Dijo Mono hambriento.

-¡Si!- Dijeron Grulla y Mantis mientras corrían hacia la gran mesa.

-¿Me concede este baile?- Le preguntó un panda a Víbora.

-Oh, ¡si!- Dijo Víbora muy alegre.

-He… Tigresa, ¿me concedes… Este… Ba… baile?- Pregunté tímidamente.

-Por supuesto, Po.- Dijo Tigresa dulcemente.

Los dos bailamos alegremente en la aldea, al son de una música lenta que hacía que quisiéramos bailar cada vez más. Nuestras miradas cada vez se fijaban más y la timidez, iba desapareciendo poco a poco…

-Po, ¿te parece bien que bailemos o interrumpo algo?- Me preguntó Mei-Ling.

-He… No, claro, podemos bailar… Si es que a Tigresa no le importa…-

-He… Claro, no me importa, po… Podéis bailar juntos si queréis, yo me iré a comer algo.- Dijo Tigresa mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

Tigresa, corrió hacia la cabaña y abandonó la fiesta. En verdad, no sabía por qué lloraba pero no quería pasar más tiempo allí, con la presencia de esa panda tan molesta que no hacía más que estorbar.

En cambio, los demás celebraban felizmente la fiesta, deseando que nunca acabara ese día tan especial.


	5. Capítulo 5: Xian

**Kung fu panda: Leyendas de oscuridad.**

**Capítulo 5: Xian.**

Un cielo sombrío bañaba la aldea más peligrosa de toda China. La aldea de los villanos, o conocida como la aldea más peligrosa que existe en el gran imperio. Muchos aldeanos, temen visitar aquella tenebrosa aldea, pues está habitada por todo tipo de villanos. Desde el reducido ejército de Shen, hasta lobos entenados por las temerosas Hermanas Wu.

La aldea, era algo pequeña. Las casas, no eran individuales, sino compartidas, por eso, había pocas. Los parques que antes cubrían la aldea, habían dejado de existir, ya que cuando la conquistaron, destruyeron todo en cuanto pudieron. Las tabernas, eran grandes y espaciosas, albergaban grandes arenas de combate en las que los villanos entrenaban y pasaban el tiempo. El bosque, sufrió grandes cambios y transformaciones. Había pasado de ser un bosque de hermosos colores, a ser un bosque desolado y descolorido a causa de los grandes incendios que se producían constantemente.

La aldea, tenía su propio gobernador. Este, contaba con un palacio repleto de grandes jardines y espaciosas habitaciones. El gran edificio estaba amurallado con una gruesa pared de piedra negra que le daba un tono sombrío y aterrador.

Aún teniendo más riquezas que el resto de la población, ningún villano había cedido a robarle ninguna de sus posesiones por dos razones. La primera, porque quien lo intentaba, fracasaba, y la segunda, porque el enorme castillo parecía un gran laberinto, e intentar robar en él era casi imposible. A simple vista parecía un castillo normal y corriente pero quien se adentraba dentro comprobaba que no era así. Las habitaciones parecía que cambiaban constantemente. Cada vez que pasabas por puertas diferentes, acababas en el mismo sitio por donde habías empezado. De ahí a que siempre fracasasen. Según la opinión de varios villanos, el castillo parecía estar encantado. Aunque esto, solo era un simple mito pues solo muy pocos se habían adentrado.

Pero a parte de eso, uno de los lugares más destacados de la aldea, excluyendo el castillo, era la taberna. Tenía de todo. Bar, grandes mesas para celebrar festejos, una sala de competiciones y una gran arena de combate. La parte preferida de los villanos. En la arena de combate, hacían todo tipo de batallas, dos contra dos, tríos, cuartetos…

En estos momentos se celebra un concurso en la arena del combate. Uno de los villanos había llegado a la ciudad con un gran botín y había decidido dárselo como recompensa al ganador del torneo.

Todos en la arena estaban muy entusiasmados, todos, menos uno…

-¡Vaya! Menudo golpe…- Dijo uno de los villanos.

-¡Vamos Zeng tu puedes!- Gritó otro.

-¡Ey Tai! ¿No te vienes a animar?- Le preguntó Dayan.

-No gracias. No me apetece.-

-Venga Tai, no seas tonto, únete a la fiesta.-

-No quiero, ¿vale? Y ahora déjame tranquilo.-

-!Ey Tai-Lung! ¿No te unes a la arena? ¿Qué pasa, me tienes miedo?- Vaciló Luxie.

-¿Qué dices? Yo no te tengo miedo.-

-Y si no me tienes miedo, ¿Por qué no vienes a enfrentarte a mi?- Dijo Luxie con intención de picar a su amigo.

-Fantasma… Se cree el mejor. No le hagas caso.- Le dijo Dayan.

-Déjalo, se va a enterar.- Comentó Tai-Lung.

-Por dios Tai, ¿no me digas que le vas a hacer caso? Hombres…- Dijo Dayan.

-¡Hombre Tai! ¿Ya se te fue el miedo?-

-Te vas a enterar.-

Ambos villanos se posicionaron en el centro de la arena y comenzaron a luchar. Tai-Lung dio comienzo a la batalla acercándose en dirección de Luxie con la intención de darle un fuerte puñetazo. Este, lo esquivó agachándose rápidamente. Acto seguido, le propinó una zancadilla que hizo que Tai-Lung cayera al suelo. Luxie, aprovechando que su adversario había caído, se puso encima de él e intentó inmovilizarlo, pero Tai-Lung fue más rápido y cogió su brazo y lo retorció provocando que Luxie cayera de dolor al suelo de la arena. Tai-Lung se levantó rápidamente y golpeó a su adversario con una fuerte patada en el estómago, dificultando su respiración.

-¿Ahora quién es el débil?- Vaciló Tai-Lung.

-Creo que lo eres tú…- Respondió la dolorida pantera.

-¿Cómo?-

Luxie le lanzó a Tai-Lung una bomba de humo que le cegó durante unos segundos. No se podía ver nada, había demasiado humo como para poder esquivar sus ataques.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes Luxie?-

-No amigo. Esto es lo mejor que tengo.-

Luxie lanzó una cadena en los brazos de Tai-Lung y comenzó a correr por la arena. Tai, perdió el equilibrio, y como consecuencia, comenzó a arrastrarse por la arena. Luxie, aprovechando la situación, comenzó a correr en zigzag cerca de una valla que marcaba el final de la arena. Tai-Lung, antes de chocar, utilizó la velocidad que tenía para correr horizontalmente por ella. Luxie, inconsciente de la situación, siguió corriendo y Tai-Lung, de una voltereta, se puso al fin en pie, pero este, seguía corriendo hacia él. Luxie, comenzó a extrañarse porque su rival no se había quejado de los golpes ni una sola vez y se giró para ver qué había sucedido, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Tai-Lung le puso la cadena en el cuello y tiró de él. Este, calló al suelo, y Tai-Lung, comenzó a dar vueltas a la cadena haciéndole girar por los aires. Rápidamente, soltó la cadena y Luxie impactó fuertemente en la pared de la taberna, junto a las botellas de vino.

-A… Buen golpe Tai. Has mejorado, pero sigues siendo un principiante.-

-Más quisieras.-

Luxie cogió una de las botellas de vino y la partió por la mitad. Acto seguido, se dirigió a Tai-Lung a toda velocidad y comenzó a atacarle con el gran trozo de cristal. Tai-Lung, mientras esquivaba los veloces golpes de su rival, intentaba quitarle, sin ningún éxito, la botella. Tras los inútiles intentos de Tai-Lung, Luxie aprovechó un mínimo despiste para golpearlo en la cara. Este, del golpe, fue desplazado hacia la derecha con un pequeño corte en la cara. Mientras se desplazaba, hizo una voltereta lateral y, acto seguido, le dio una patada a la botella de Luxie, arrebatándosela de las manos. Rápidamente, Tai-Lung se puso de pie y cogió la botella. Antes de que su rival pudiera reaccionar, le propinó un fuerte golpe hacia la barbilla tumbándolo. Para finalizar el combate, pegó un gran salto e impactó su pierna en su abdomen. Luxie, medio desmayado, no tenía más fuerzas para seguir luchando y Tai-Lung, acabó el combate poniéndole la gran botella en el cuello.

-¿Sigo siendo un principiante?- Preguntó Tai-Lung.

-¡Así se hace!- Gritó uno de los espectadores.

-¡Bien hecho!- Gritó otro.

-¡Eres el mejor!- Dijeron a la vez.

-Bueno Tai, creo que el premio es tuyo.- Comentó Luxie mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Vas a seguir con tu ego o ya has dejado de hacerte el héroe?- Preguntó Dayan a la dolorida pantera.

-No, ya no. Oye, ¿Por qué no has participado?-

-No me gusta perder el tiempo con tonterías como esas… Por cierto Tai, gran combate.-

-Gracias Dayan.- Sonrió Tai-Lung.

-Tai, aquí tienes tu premio.- Dijo el villano mientras le entregaba el botín que había apostado.

-No, gracias. No es para mí.-

-Pero, ¿Si ha ganado?.- Preguntó sorprendido.

-No, yo no he participado, solo he luchado. El que se lo merece es él.- Dijo seriamente señalando a su compañero.

-He… Claro, como usted diga.-

-Gracias Tai. ¿De veras que no lo quieres?-Preguntó Luxie.

-No. -Negó.

-Bueno chicos, ¿por qué no nos vamos a casa? Ya es tarde.- Preguntó el águila.

-Si, vámonos.-

-Perdonar pero, ¿sois los ganadores del torneo?-Preguntó un encapuchado.

-Si… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- Dijo extrañada Dayan.

-Peleáis muy bien y tenéis unas técnicas que jamás había visto en alguien. No sois unos villanos cualquiera, ¿me equivoco?.-

-Bueno abandonamos nuestras antiguas escuelas de kung fu y nos dedicamos a robar para ganarnos la vida. También lo hacemos por diversión.- Comentó Luxie.

-¿Sabéis? Quiero pediros un favor… Sí, creo que estáis lo suficientemente entrenados para realizarlo.-

-¿Qué quiere?- Preguntó Tai-Lung.

-Quiero que me ayudéis a destruir al Guerrero del Dragón y a los Cinco Furiosos.- Desveló al fin el encapuchado.

-¿Al Guerrero del Dragón?- Preguntó furioso Tai-Lung.

-Sí. Creo que tuviste un conflicto con él hace meses, ¿me equivoco?- Sonrió el encapuchado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Yo lo sé todo.-

-Mm… ¿Sabe qué? Yo acepto.-

-¿Qué? Pero Tai, no lo conocemos de nada…- Susurró Dayan.

-Si me conocéis.-

-¿A sí?- Preguntó Luxie.

-Muéstrese.- Dijo Dayan.

El encapuchado se quitó la capucha que le ocultaba el rostro y, para la sorpresa de ambos, era Xian, el gobernador de la aldea.

-¿Xian?- Dijo sorprendido Tai-Lung.

-Así es, soy Xian, vuestro gobernador.-

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? No suele venir a la taberna…- Preguntó Dayan confusa.

-Ya os dije la razón. Busco a guerreros fuertes para que me ayuden a acabar con el Guerrero del Dragón y con los Cinco Furiosos.-

-¿Pero por qué quiere destruirles?- Preguntó Luxie.

-¿Os acordáis de mi conflicto con el Emperador? Oogway fastidió mis planes y por culpa suya no pude cumplir mi cometido. Conquistar China. Y ahora que son más y uno de ellos es una leyenda para el kung fu, fastidiará de nuevo mis planes. Por eso, quiero destruirle a él y a los inútiles de sus amigos. ¿Vais a ayudarme?-

-Yo si. Además, tengo cuentas pendientes con ese panda…- Añadió Tai-Lung.

-Yo también acepto.- Dijo Dayan.

-Pero, ¿qué nos va a ofrecer a nosotros? Vamos a ayudarle en algo serio así que tendremos que ganar algo como recompensa.- Comentó Luxie.

-Si me ayudáis a destruirles, podré conquistar China y tener las pertenencias que yo desee… Entonces, os daré la cantidad que os merecéis.- Dijo Xian.

-¿La cantidad que nos merecemos? Eso me suena bien… ¡Me apunto!- Dijo Luxie.

-Bien. ¿Por dónde empezamos?- Dijo Tai-Lung con entusiasmo.-

-Acompañarme.- Ordenó Xian.

Los tres villanos miraron con entusiasmo a su gobernador. Tenían ganas de empezar un nuevo reto y de poder ganar la recompensa que Xian les había prometido, así que lo siguieron hasta su gran mansión y se introdujeron en una habitación oscura con una mesa en el centro cubrída con una gran tela. Parecía una tienda perteneciente a una adivina. En la mesa, había una pequeña bola de cristal que reflejaba unas luces extrañas.

-¡Menudo sitio!- Comentó asombrado Luxie.

-Eso como una tienda de brujería…- Añadió Dayan.

-Sentaros en los cojines por favor.- Dijo Xian.

-¿Qué cojines?- Preguntó Tai-Lung extrañado.

-Éstos.-

De repente, tres grandes cojines rojos aparecieron en el suelo como por arte de magia. Los tres villanos, miraban atónitos a su gobernador. No se podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Acaso Xian era un brujo y no lo sabían? ¿Era verdad la historia que se contaba sobre él? Había muchas dudas que rondaban en sus mentes pero, sin embargo, no iban a tardar mucho tiempo en descubrirlo.

-¿Es verdad lo del anillo?- Preguntó Luxie con curiosidad.

-¿Este? Se lo compré a un brujo hace mucho tiempo.-

-¡Es alucinante!- Dijo Dayan.

El anillo que portaba Xian era un gran anillo de oro que tenía un relieve de un dragón dorado con las alas desplegadas que salían del propio anillo. En el centro de este, había una gran piedra de cuarzo morado donde estaba todo el poder del objeto. Por la parte superior, se podía ver una gran cabeza de dragón con la boca abierta de par en par.

-¿Eso es un dragón? Es muy bonito.- Comentó Tai-Lung.

-Gracias. Ahora, dejémonos de preguntas. Comencemos.- Dijo Xian.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó Dayan.

-Vamos a buscar a los Cinco Furiosos y al Guerrero del Dragón.- Desveló Xian.

-Pero, ¿no estaban en la aldea?- Preguntó Tai-Lung confuso.

-Estaban, pero se dirigieron al bosque de bambú y alguien secuestró al Guerrero del Dragón y le perdí el rastro. También perdí el rastro de los Cinco y de Shifu.-

-Entonces, ¿Cómo narices vamos a buscarles?-

-Observa.-

Xian hizo un gesto lento con las dos manos. Después, las abrió de par en par y la piedra del anillo se iluminó de un morado intenso. La bola, comenzó a levitar por el aire y la nube de color extraño que se divisaba en el interior de esta desapareció y se divisó la imagen de una pequeña aldea con grandes inundaciones de agua. En ella, había una gran población de pandas y, para la sorpresa de todos, el Guerrero del Dragón y los demás se encontraban allí.

-¡Es impresionante!- Exclamó Tai-Lung.

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho?- Preguntó Dayan.

-¿Dónde está esa aldea?- Dijo Luxie.

-Eso tendremos que averiguar.- Dijo Xian.

-¿Pero cómo lo aremos? He saqueado prácticamente todas las aldeas de China y nunca he visto esa aldea…- Dijo Luxie.

-No te preocupes Luxie, encontraremos esa aldea cueste lo que cueste. Además, no creo que se queden siempre dentro de ella. Alguna vez tendrán que salir, ¿no?- Comentó Xian.

-Tienes razón pero la única forma de que salgan de ella es provocando una situación que les obligue a salir de su escondite o informarnos sobre esa aldea tan misteriosa.- Añadió Tai-Lung.

-Yo creo que es mejor que provoquemos la situación.- Opinó Dayan.

-No. Quiero atacarlos sin que lo esperen. Así no podrán escapar de mí de nuevo.-

-Pero mi señor, entiéndalo, ¿cómo vamos a atacarles por sorpresa si no sabemos dónde se encuentra esa dichosa aldea?- Preguntó confusa Dayan.

-No creo que los propios pandas sean los únicos en saber el lugar de esa aldea. Alguien más sabe de su existencia.- Aseguró Xian.

-¿A sí? ¿Quién?- Preguntó Luxie.

-Oogway.- Desveló al fin.

-¿Oogway? Pero, ¡Si está muerto!- Exclamó Tai-Lung frustrado.

-Las personas no mueren si no son olvidadas. Oogway es recordado por mucha gente así que tiene que estar vivo en alguna parte de China.-

-¿Dónde?- Preguntó Luxie.

-En el castillo del emperador.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y se piensa que vamos a hablar con él así sin más? Hay un montón de guardias y trampas…- Exclamó Tai-Lung frustrado.

-¿Acaso intentas decirme que no vamos a poder hacerlo?-

-No señor solo que…-

-¿Hay guardias? Eso no me preocupa en absoluto. Aún no sabéis cosas de mi, ni siquiera sabéis de lo que es capaz este anillo que tengo en mi poder. Puedo hacer esto solo pero vuestra habilidad puede facilitármelo aún más.-

-Pero si puede hacerlo solo, no entiendo por qué nos quiere…- Dijo Dayan confusa.

-Porque si intento matar al Guerrero del Dragón yo solo, los demás irán a protegerlo pero si hay alguien que me ayude puedo matarlo sin que puedan impedirlo… ¿Me seguís?- Dijo Xian.

-Está bien, te ayudaremos, pero si algo sale mal dejaremos de ayudarle.-Advirtió Tai-Lung.

-Como quieras.- Dijo Xian.


End file.
